Time Flies
by Starladoll86
Summary: This takes place a few years after graduation. Tina is coming to New York on a trip with Santana for Rachel's first show and she runs into Mike. Mike finds out about Tina's big surprise that she has been hiding. Mostly Tike but will feature all of glee.
1. Chapter 1

"You may now take your seatbelts off." The pilot announced over the intercom causing Conner to try to unbuckle his. "Just because he said you could doesn't mean that you can." I told him as I moved his hands away from the buckle. Angry now, he took his game back out of his bag and pretended to ignore me. Conner was going to be 4 soon and was already too smart for his own good. It was one of the many things he got from his father. "How long before we get to New York?" He asked but never took his eyes off of the game. "In about two hours." I told him and started flipping through my emails on my tablet. I stopped at the one that was sent two weeks ago from Rachel Berry. She was starring in her first Broadway performance this weekend and invited all of her friends to come. I had kept up with her through emails since graduation but hadn't seen her. Every once in a while we would exchange pictures but nothing more than that. The only old glee member that I was still in close contact with was Santana, how that happened I have no idea. We both lived in Columbus now and spent time together frequently. She was flying with us but said at the beginning of our travel plans that she would only fly first class. So she was. I kept on scrolling through the emails when I saw all the replies from our other friends and emails that were sent to me asking how things were going. I had been able to keep Conner a secret from all of them except for Santana. It never seemed like a big deal before now about them needing to know about him.

I started to remember the night I first got the email from Rachel. Santana had already been at my apartment helping me paint Conner's room. The animals were for babies and he is a big kid now, was what he told me.

"So are you going to go?" She asked me cautiously as we started to roll more paint on the walls. "I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm sure everyone will be there." "Maybe that is a good thing. You can't keep him a secret forever; you shouldn't be embarrassed of him." "I'm not embarrassed, just afraid of what everyone else will think, especially him." I told her as I turned to face her. "Don't you think he has a right to know about his son?" She said looking back at me. Santana had softened since high school but could still play the badass role when she needed to. "Of course he has a right to know but what will he think of me? The whole reason I broke things off was because I was holding him back. He wasn't ready for a kid." Santana walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You weren't either but you are doing a great job. That was also five years ago, he has probably changed by now." I felt tears coming to my eyes then. "What if he hates me for it?" She took a long sigh before she answered. "He probably will be angry but he will come to be happy eventually. You will just have to give him time but it needs to be done." I just started nodding my head then, "Ok we will go."

"Hey how is it going back here?" Santana asked leaning against the empty row in front of us. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." I told her trying not to panic in front of Conner. "It is a little late for that seeing as we are already on the plane. Relax; we are going to meet Rachel and Brittany at the gate when we land. It's not like you are going to see him right away." "Your right, I still have some time before I would run into him." I was feeling a little better now. "Well I'm going to get some drinks. See you in New York." She said before heading back to the front of the plane.

I never would have thought Santana would be so happy to see Brittany. The summer after they graduated, Santana had a full ride to Ohio State and Brittany was given an opportunity to dance with one of the greatest teachers in New York. Santana had begged her to stay but Brittany came to the decision that she just didn't want to. They had love for each other but Brittany wasn't in love with Santana. It had been 3 years before they spoke again at a picnic thrown at the hospital for the employees' families that their parents still worked at in Lima. They both sat down and talked about everything as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Mostly they just emailed back and forth now but every once in awhile they will visit each other. Santana has asked me many times if she could tell Brittany about Conner but I keep telling her no. She still kept in touch with everyone that was in glee that now lived in New York. "We are beginning our decent. Please return to your seats and buckle up." I started talking deep breathes to calm down.

"Here we go", Santana said as the three of us were walking through the doors to the gate. I saw Brittany bouncing up and down first and then I saw Rachel stand up on a chair next to her; both of them were waving like crazy. They both looked the same as I remember even though it had been five years. Without realizing it, Santana and I were both running up to them to give them a hug. "I'm so happy you guys made it!" Rachel squealed as she was squeezing Santana and me to death. "We wouldn't have missed your big performance. I do have someone I want to guys to meet though." I pushed Conner out from behind my legs. "Conner, meet Rachel and Brittany." "Hello" He said to both of them who were completely shocked but were trying to keep smiles on their faces. Rachel was the one who started talking to me while Brittany was talking to Conner. "So is he…" "Yep" "And his father is…" "Uh huh" "But he doesn't know about…" "Nope" "Oh ok, so this is going to be a really interesting weekend" Rachel said before bending down to Conner's level. "Well hello Conner, how are you?" "I'm fine, are you the lady who will be singing on stage?" He asked. "Yep that is me. Are you hungry? We were thinking about maybe all of us going to get something to eat." Conner looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, the same as his father's, "Sounds good to me." "Great how about Brittany and Santana go on to the diner downstairs and Tina and I will get the luggage and meet you there?" Rachel suggested and everyone nodded. "Can I go with Aunt Tana?" Conner asked. "Sure but stick close to her." I told him before I gave him a kiss and he ran to Santana. He took one of her hands and one of Brittany's as they started heading to the escalator.

"I'm really happy that you are here. I was afraid that maybe you would change your mind at last minute like you have done with the last two trips you had planned to make out here." Rachel said as I grabbed mine and Conner's big bag that we were sharing as Rachel grabbed Santana's zebra print bag. "Well now you know why I kept changing my plans. I knew that if I came up here that I would run into him and would have to explain everything. I haven't been ready to do that before but I feel that I am now. How do you think he will take it?" I asked her as we were heading to the diner now. "I think he will be surprised and a little angry at first but he will then be thrilled." She answered and I felt a little hope for this whole thing yet. "He hasn't gotten over you." She said then surprising me. "What?" "Every time I mention your name because of something you said in an email or something I think you would like his eyes light up. He hasn't kept a girlfriend around longer than a month and he is always comparing them to you. Noah has even told me that when he gets super drunk, he goes on and on about how you were the best thing to ever happen to him and he was an idiot to let you get away." Rachel finished as we started to walk into the diner. I had tears starting to fill my eyes as I turned to see Santana and Brittany sitting at a large table with tables full of people all around them. I saw Conner then sitting in between Santana and Puck causing me to smile but my heart stopped when I realized who was sitting next to Puck. He was leaning around Puck joking around with Conner, who was laughing like crazy, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

He looked the exact same as he did 5 years ago and it made it seem like it was only yesterday that we were standing in the airport on New Year's Day. "I can't believe I'm a finalist to tour with Beyonce!" "I really am proud of you Mike." I told him as I handed him his carryon bag. "I will miss you so much while I'm gone. I promise I will figure out a way to call you every night and get back early so I can see you during the summer." He said giving me a tiny but cute kiss. "What are you talking about?" I asked him confused. "It is a world tour; I would be on the road until next October if I stay the whole time." "I didn't know that." I said feeling completely bummed that I wasn't going to get to really spend time with him until this time next year. "Hey, I won't go to call backs if you are not ok with this." He said seeing that I was no longer smiling. "You would give up your career for me? Mike you can't do that! This is your dream since you were a kid. You shouldn't have to worry about me or my thoughts." I told him and he was now the one that was frowning. "You are my life Tina. Of course I would give up my career for you and our future together. I love you." He replied grabbing on to my shoulders trying with urgency for me to understand what he was telling me was how he truly felt. I knew though that dancing was his life and I couldn't be the reason he gave it all up. "Mike, you need to go to that audition and stay for the entire tour. I know you will get the job and you will be great at it. I know you want to quit it because of me but I can't let you do that. This is your future. You were born to be a dancer and you can't settle for anything less than that. So you need to go back and live your dream." I told him as best I could but I couldn't control the tears that were spilling over my eyelids. "W-What are you saying Tina?" He asked quietly. "I'm breaking up with you Mike. I won't be the reason you don't put your whole heart into dancing. You are the greatest dancer I have ever met and you need to share that talent with everyone." I told him and he started to tear up now. "Please don't do this Tina. We will figure something else out just please don't do this." He begged as he took my face into his hands. "I love you always Mike, Goodbye." That was all I said before I turned around and walked away. It killed me to do it but I knew it needed to be done. I had made it to my car before I had completely broken down. Blaine had been nice enough to help me put anything that reminded me of Mike into a box and hide it in my closet. The first morning that I woke up and wasn't crying about leaving him was about 5 weeks since the airport and it was the first morning I had to run to my bathroom to throw up.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said as she walked up to the table with me slowly walking behind her. "Rach, we went ahead and ordered because this little guy was really hungry but the waiter said he would be back in a minute to get your order." Puck said but all I could do was stare and Mike and he was doing the same. He had the exact same eyes that I remembered and they burned as they looked at me. "So Brittany tells us that this is her little friend and that he gets to spend the weekend with us" Puck said towards Rachel and I as we were now sitting down, of course I was stuck sitting at the only empty seat which was across from Mike. "So Santana, Mike and I were planning on going for a walk later, could Conner come with us?" Puck asked Santana and I knew everything was going to explode in just a matter of seconds. "Why are you asking me?" She said giving him a look like he is an idiot. "Well isn't he your son? I mean he did come into the diner with you." Puck stated and then the real Santana came out. "I am Latino Puck! Conner is Asian; do you really think he is my kid?" She asked and I just shook my head. Here it comes I thought. "Mommy, Can I go with Puck and Mike?" Conner looked at me asking his question. I stared back at him in shock as the two guys both said "Mommy?" in question at the same time. Oh great!

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I had the idea to write this by reading some other fics about other characters, so I thought I would change it up a bit and write one about Mike and Tina since I hadn't seen one like it yet. I hope you enjoy reading it and please leave any comments you have about it! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom? I must say, you give a whole new meaning to the term MILF." Puck told me which was followed by Rachel kicking his leg from under the table. "I mean he looks just like you." "Thanks I guess", I mumbled out while trying to watch Mike's reaction out of the corner of my eye but he just had a blank stare. Mike was a really smart guy; I hope he didn't actually believe Conner was Santana's this whole time too. "Do you have a boyfriend or husband we don't know about?" Puck asked and I shook my head in response. Puck looked confused beyond help but it looked like Mike was starting to figure it out. "How old is Conner?" Mike asked and the sound of his deep serious voice gave me goose bumps to remember what it felt like to hear that tone whenever we would get a little too rough during…focus Tina! Mike's face was showing that he understood because his light up face was turning into a angry Asian action star. "Tina, could I please talk to you in private?" Mike asked as he stood up. I nodded to them and then looked to Santana, "I got Conner" she had replied as I turned around to grab my jacket. Mike started to walk out the diner then but instead of going out into the main hallway, he kept walking until we were outside.

Mike finally stopped walking when we reached the top level of a parking garage that was connected to the airport. He stood facing the same direction until he turned to face me a few minutes later. "Is Conner my son?" This was it. This was the moment I had dreaded ever since I found out I was pregnant. I knew at the point that I would never be able to forget about Mike and just carry on with my life. I knew that every time I looked at my baby I would be able to see Mike's face and it would break my heart all over again. "Conner is your son. I wanted to tell you sooner but part of me was afraid and the other part knew you weren't ready for this." I told him hoping he wouldn't be too angry. "How the hell could you go almost 5 years with mentioning that I had a kid?" I was very wrong, he is really mad. "I knew you would have put everything on hold when you found out about the baby and that was the whole reason I broke up with you in the first place." I shrieked a little bit louder back at him than I wanted. "That wasn't your decision! I would have wanted to be there for my own son! He has spent his first few years without me; how is that best for either of us?" He yelled back and now I was getting to the point of worrying about angry tears coming out. "Mike, I'm so sorry but I was young and thought this would be the best way. I just thought if I told you then you would drop everything to be with us and you wouldn't have whatever wonderful career you have now." I told him as he started to pace across the top level. "I don't forgive you for this but I understand why you did it. Let's just go back down there and try to act happy and normal." He finally said before he walked back to the door and opened it for me.

Mike and I were walking back into the diner just as Santana had gotten Conner down from his seat and he came running over to me. "So when do we get to go swimming?" He asked me with the big puppy dog eyes again. I knew early on when he looked just like Mike that I was going to be in big trouble. "Well I guess we could as soon as we get to the hotel." I replied walking back to the table to grab my purse/shoulder sling/backpack; it is helpful for when you have a kid, and my suitcase. "I'll take that", Mike said as he grabbed the suitcase away from me but he still had his lips pressed hard together and wasn't talking. "Thank you", I replied but he acted like he didn't hear me. We left the diner and made it out to the street where Puck was already trying to get a taxi van for all of us. "So I was thinking since Conner wants to go swimming that maybe we all should. How about we drop Tina and Santana off first and then the rest of us will meet at the hotel about 30 minutes later?" Rachel was jumping up and down with the possible excitement. "I think it sounds great Rach." Puck answered just as a van pulled up for us. I climbed in the open door first and went straight to the back seat and set Conner next to me. I was putting his seatbelt on when I realized that Mike was sliding in the seat next to him and wrapped his long arm along the back rest.

"So Conner, what is your favorite sport?" Mike asked him and I couldn't help but smile. Even though Mike was furious at me, he was still trying with Conner. "I really like football but Mommy says it too mean for me." "Well you know what? Your mommy is right, football is a mean sport. Did you know that when your mommy was in school she tried to play football?" Conner looked so excited as he turned around to look back at me. "Did you really mommy?" "Yes I played during a football game. I wasn't very good though because I got hit by another player and was hurt pretty bad." I told him trying to make it sound worse than what it was. "Wow my mommy was a football player." Conner shouted causing Mike to laugh at him and me to look on with the greatest sense of pride.

We made it back to the hotel and Santana got out first then Conner and I were close behind her. Mike jumped out also to help us get out suitcases out of the back. "I think I'm just going to buy a pair of trunks at the hotel shop. We'll see you in a little bit." Mike said closing the van door before turning back to Conner and me and talking our suitcase again. "Man why couldn't I have a baby daddy out there somewhere to handle my entire luggage?" Santana said as we walked to the door. "It's nice to know the real Santana is still in there." Mike replied with a smile as we made it to the front counter. "Would you like to take Conner with you to go look in the store while we get checked in?" I asked Mike and both boys looked like I had just told them they won the lottery. "You know my mom says I can have chocolate bars whenever I want." I heard Conner tell him as they were walking away. "So had did the unveiling go?" Santana asked while we were standing in line. "It actually went really well. He said that he obviously is really pissed at me but he understands why I did what I did." I told her as it was out turn. We were getting a large suit that had a main room and two separate bedrooms. Santana still had some of her wicked ways and one of them was brining home weird creeps when she could. As soon as we were given our keys, I went back over to the store to see Mike holding a pair of deep green trunks and Conner holding a set of diving sticks. I couldn't help but just stand and watch them from the outside. It was weird but watching the two of them together made me want Mike more than I ever wanted when we were together. I guess all of those people know what they are talking about when they say "there is nothing sexier than your guy playing with your child". They finally finished at the register and made back to me. "Are you ready to go change?" I asked as Mike picked Conner up and we headed to the room.

Santana had already changed and was heading down to the pool as we made it to the room. "Don't worry I will save a seat for you." She said as we passed her. I opened the door and walked into the room that was left for me. Mike put Conner on the bed as I laid the bag on the ground to find our own swimsuits. I stood back up after I found them to see Mike just standing there holding his trunks. "I guess I should go change in the bathroom." He said nervously and I felt the same way; we did have a kid together but the last time we saw each other was five years ago. "Actually I can go change in there because I need to take some of my makeup off as well." I told him lying Conner's trunks on the bed next to him and headed for the bathroom. This is going to be a long weekend but it is great that Conner will get to spend some time with Mike. I kept thinking that same thing over and over again until I realized I was in my suit and makeup was off. Opening the bathroom door, I saw Mike rubbing sun block on Conner and himself. Mike looked up then and I was able to see his jaw drop for a second as he took in my swimsuit. It was a string bikini that had green and white strips. "Well, i-it looks like Mommy is ready to go swimming now too." Mike said before pulling Conner into his arms and grabbing the dive sticks. I grabbed the important stuff behind them like the card key, more block, and towels and met up with them at the elevator. While we were riding down, I couldn't help but notice how Mike's arms still looked the same and so did his chest and back. His abs are enough to make anyone want to scream. Without thinking, I found myself rubbing my hand down his bareback just to remember how they feel. That was all I could think about until Mike turned slightly to look down at me from over his shoulder. I gave a nervous smile and he returned it before turning back to watch the doors open.

As soon as the doors were open, I saw Rachel and Kurt sitting next to Santana and Puck, Brittney, and Blaine were already in the pool. Kurt came running over to us as soon as we walked through the entrance. "So this is the adorable Mr. Conner I keep hearing so much about. How are you?" "Hello" Conner replied before as he layed his head on Mike's shoulder. "Are you ready to go swimming little guy?" Mike asked and then suddenly Conner wasn't feeling as shy and wanted to jump in the water. "He can swim a little bit but you still have to keep a hold of him just in case." I told Mike as I was putting my stuff down next to the chair I was going to sit in. "You know I would know that already if you would have told me about him sooner." He replied back in a sarcastic tone causing me to frown a bit and sit back into the chair. "Sorry that was really rude to say out loud. I meant to say thank you for the heads up." He said before he finally walked into the pool with Conner.

"Wow he really isn't taking the news well." Kurt said as I lay down on my fold out chair so I could watch Conner and Mike. "Actually it hasn't been too bad. He has been spending every second of today with Conner and I couldn't be happier about it."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you for reading the story and enjoying it! Please continue to leave your comments or concerns. I love them all! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, we all had joined in on the pool fun. Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany were playing chicken while Kurt and Blaine were having a diving contest. Mike and I were letting Conner become comfortable swimming by himself between the two of us. "Am I doing ok Mommy?" Conner asked out of breath as Mike was helping him turn around. "You are doing great baby!" I told him right before he started to swim back towards me. "Hey Tina", I heard Rachel call right as I caught Conner. "I was thinking that maybe you and Mike would like to catch up tonight and we could watch Conner for you." I thought about it for a second unsure if Mike would even be interested in something like that. "That sounds great." Mike answered for me so I just nodded my head. "Ok, we are going to head on home to get ready and will be back in about two hours to take over while you two go on your date." Rachel said as she was climbing out of the pool and drying off.

"So Conner, what is your favorite TV show?" Mike asked him as they were just sitting on the steps of the pool enjoying the water. "I like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mom won't let me watch SpongeBob because she said it teaches you how to be stupid." I hung my head embarrassed that he actually quoted me while Mike laughed while looking at me through the corner of his eye. "Well your mommy is right." Mike said back as Conner stood up in the shallow part and started just splashing around. Good thing is tall like his dad and the 2 feet of water is nothing for him. "So how have you been Tina? I've been wrapped around the fact that I'm mad at you for keeping Conner away from me that I haven't asked you yet." He said looking back and forth between me and Conner. "Pretty good I guess. I'm a nurse at the hospital just down the street from our apartment. Eventually I want to finish my schooling and become a nurse practitioner but that isn't going to happen soon. What have you been up to?" "Well, I performed with a few plays and dance companies during college. Now, I am a choreographer for Rachel's show, a talent agent for the New York Dance Company and share an apartment with Puck." "I'm so happy you were able to achieve your dream." I told him and truly meant it. "I achieved one of them. There are still many more I have yet to actually achieve myself." He said before standing up to go join Conner. Sarcasm is a good thing in this situation right?

It was almost 7 when I heard someone knocking on the front door. "Is that him? Why am I this nervous? It is just dinner to catch up and discuss the son I had kept from him. Oh my gosh, should I sleep with him tonight if he wants to?" I asked starting to panic as I heard Rachel's voice squealing on the other side of the door. "See, it is just Rachel and Puck. You need to stop and breathe though before you pass out." Santana told me as she was helping me pull my hair back. "You know Mike better than anyone Tina. Even though you haven't seen him in a few years, he seems to still be the same person. All you are going to do is brag about your son and a little chit chat. If he wants you to come back to his place, use your own discretion." She told me as there was another knock on the door and I knew without a doubt that it was Mike but I no long felt panicky. I opened the door to my bedroom to see Brittany and Rachel sitting on the couch while Puck and Conner were wrestling on the floor and lastly Mike who was standing by the front door just staring at me. He didn't look so bad himself in his gray pants and black button down shirt. "A-are you ready to go?" He asked me as I nodded and moved to give Conner a goodbye kiss. "We won't be out too late." I said and waved to Rachel. "Don't worry. We don't have anywhere we have to be tonight or even tomorrow morning." She replied just before Mike closed the door.

As soon as Rachel had suggested the idea, Mike had apparently made reservations for us at the Rainbow Room. "You really didn't have to go through this much trouble Mike." I told him as we were sitting down. "No it really is no big deal. The chefs here love me and were happy to open a table up for me." He replied as the waiter came by to take our drink order. "I'm glad to hear that you are doing well. For the first two years after your graduation, I kept thinking I would see you walking around here chasing your own dream. Now I understand why it was that I never saw you." "Mike, I can't even begin to say just how sorry I am. You have every right to say all the sarcastic things you want to me because I deserve them." "Actually you don't. What you did was bad but you did it out of love for me and wanting to see my career dreams come true." "I did. I wanted you to put everything on the line for your dancing career and not worry about me or a child." I admitted as the drinks came and we ended up ordering our main courses at the same time. "How about we agree to start over? The first question you can now answer for me is how did you come up with the name Conner?" Liking where the conversation was going, I was more than happy to answer. "The name Conner is what my parents would have named a son if they would have had one; although the rest of his name did come from you." "What?" "His name is Conner Michael Chang. I felt even though you didn't know about him that he should still have your name. Is that ok?" I asked him realizing this might not be ok with him as I was talking. "Y-you did that for me? Thank you Tina, that actually means a lot to me." I noticed he had a few tears in his eyes and knew this was a good thing.

"So I'm dying to know, what is it like performing in front of a crowd?" I asked him hoping to lighten the mood a little. "It is one of the most exhilarating things you will ever experience. You feel on top of the world while you are dancing and then it turns into joy when you hear the crowd applauding." "That sounds great! I wish I could have had the chance to experience that just once." I admitted when our food was brought to us. "That's another question I have for you. How did you become a nurse?" He asked taking a bite of his lobster. "Well, when I gave birth to Conner, I was completely scared and panicky but the nurse I had walked me through it step by step and helped me out a lot. When I went to apply for college after that and had to think about what I wanted to do, I realized that I could make a difference with being a nurse rather than a backup singer." "I have to say I'm very proud of you Tina." He said while looking into my eyes before he dug back into his food.

We had finished our meal with very little conversation when the waiter came back and asked us if we wanted any dessert. "A piece of strawberry cheesecake with two forks would be great." He told the waiter but I was too busy smiling him. "You remember?" "Of course I remember. Every time we ate somewhere we would eat a piece of cheesecake." I couldn't help but feel a little sentimental at the moment we were having. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but was afraid to ruin the moment. "So how many days are you guys staying in New York?" "Well we had planned on staying until Monday but we might decide to stay a few days longer." I told him as the cheesecake was delivered.

The waiter dropped the check off to us and Mike about ripped my arm off trying to grab it first. "I understand that you are proud woman and this isn't a date but you are still the mother of my child and I would like to buy your dinner." He argued back and there was nothing I could say to change his mind. So I let him pay and we then headed out of the restaurant starting to walk back to the hotel. "I was thinking that maybe you could watch Conner on for me on Thursday. The rest of the glee girls will get here by then and Rachel wants to have a girl shopping and spa day. I figured I would just have to miss out on that when she told me about it last week." I told him as we were walking and he just looked down at me smiling like he was a kid himself. "Really? Oh that would be so great! I could take him to the zoo and walking through central park." "That sounds great to me." I told him as we continued walking the last 3 blocks. I didn't realize how tired I was and found myself leaning against Mike for support to get home. It didn't hit me what I was doing until I felt Mike's hand squeezing my own. I took it as a sign that he really didn't care.

We finally made it to the room door and I turned around to face Mike before I opened the door. "This was nice Mike. I'm glad we were able to catch up a bit." "Me too Tina, this is what I was hoping would happen this weekend; for us to take some time to ourselves and sort things out." He said taking my hands back into his with a smile. "I wanted to take Conner to the Statue of Liberty tomorrow afternoon and then have a movie night here while the others go out to party. You could join us if you want." I told him biting my lower lip. I wonder if he remembers what that meant. "That sounds perfect. I will be back here at 9:30 with breakfast." He said before he leaned down and gave me a small kiss. "Night Tee", he told me as he stood up quickly and started heading back down the hallway.

I pushed the door open in a haze. The kiss felt the same as it did 5 years ago and that I had never stopped kissing him. Opening the door, I saw Puck and Conner fast asleep on the pull out sofa while Rachel was cleaning up the kitchen. "Hey, how did it go?" She asked me as I tiptoed over to her while she poured two cups of hot tea. I went ahead to my bedroom and motioned for her to follow me. We sat down on the bed and closed the door slightly. "So what happened?" She asked again impatiently. "Well we caught up on how things are in our lives now and how we got there. He asked me a few questions about Conner and I answered them honestly." Rachel started squealing almost spilling her tea on the bedspread. "This is so great! Did you guys make anymore plans? Did he kiss you?" She started to ramble question after question out. "Yes, we made plans for tomorrow and yes he gave me a kiss before I came back inside the room. So that means that I need you and Puck to get the hell out of here so I can get some beauty sleep." I told her while she had gone bouncing up and down like a rabbit again. "Yes of course we will get out of your hair but first I need you to answer something for me. Are you falling for Mike again?" She asked while holding her breath for my answer. "I think I might me." I admitted as I pushed her out of the room to wake Puck up.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! How did you like this chapter? The next one will have a big drunken scene between Mike and Tina and all will be revealed about relationships they had during the five years and if they still have feeling for each other. Please check back for the next chapter and keep reviewing! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face remembering everything that happened yesterday. It had gone far better than I had ever expected. I know Mike still hasn't forgiven me, and probably won't for awhile, but at least he didn't flat out hate me. He clearly was already in love with Conner though which is great but had me panicking all of a sudden. How would we tell Conner that Mike is his dad? I don't want to keep something like this from him but what if dumping all of these new things on him is too much for him to handle. Conner is a very smart kid for his age but I still thought of him as this helpless baby who I had to protect from everyone and everything in the world. Plus, if he did know that Mike was his dad then he would want to spend more time with him. It was then that it dawned on me that I would have to share custody with Mike. There were going to be holidays that I would miss now because its Mike's turn and Conner would be flying all the time. Maybe I should just move us up here? We could relocate but Mike couldn't because of his job.

My head started to quickly hurt as all of these questions and concerns were whizzing around in my head, so I decided I needed coffee. I pulled the covers back and stumbled my way to the suitcase still on the floor to find a track outfit so I could run to the Starbucks downstairs. Maybe I should find sometime today to ask Mike these questions and what he had thought would be the best thing to do? I ended up smacking myself in the fore head trying to turn my brain off as I tied the string on my pants. Putting my t-shirt on, I heard a thump come from the other side of the wall where Santana's room should be. I ran out of my room and knocked on her door. "Hey Tana, are you ok in there?" "Uh yeah we-I mean I'm fine no worries." "What is going on in there?" I asked again but heard nothing, so I opened the door to see for myself.

I was completely shocked to see Santana standing on the side of the bed closest to the window trying to put some of her clothes from last night on and Brittany on the other side of the bed doing the same thing. "Oh, uh hi Brittany, it's good to see you again." I told her trying to keep my head down so I could duck back out of there. "I was just going to go get some coffee and wanted to see if you wanted any." I said looking up slightly at Santana. "Uh you know Brittany and I will go ahead and go get the coffee. You just stay here." Santana told me as she took out some clothes from her suitcase and threw some at Brittany too. "Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower then." I said closing the door and walking over to check that Conner was still fast asleep.

The shower was unbelievably warm and soothing. Something about the steam was making all of my worries fade a little bit and caused me to just enjoy the shower right now. Shave my legs or not to be the biggest question I had for the moment. After a long debate in my head, I had decided to go ahead with the shaving not knowing where things might go today. Chills went up my spine about the idea of being with Mike in that way again. Even after 5 years I could still feel how it felt when he touched or kissed my skin and I had never wanted it as bad as I did right now. I noticed then that shaving was getting to be kind of tricky with goose bumps and decided to go ahead and step out of the shower. I toweled off and pulled one of the robes off the shelf when I heard a little knock and a "Mommy", come from the other side of the door.

"I really need to go to the bathroom." He told me and rushed past me to the toilet. Letting him do his thing, I walked back into my room and pulled out some clothes for us to wear today. Deciding jeans and a v-neck shirt were not too sexy but enough to hopefully make Mike squirm a little would be the best way to go. Grabbing Conner's clothes, I headed back into the bathroom to get him washed down a little bit before we both got dressed in time for Mike to show up. "Mom, was Mike an old boyfriend of yours?" "Yeah he was. We were together when we were in high school." Please drop the subject. I can't deal with all of this right now. "Why did you ever break up with him? He is the coolest old person ever!" Conner started to tell me as I finished washing him off.

Conner was now sitting on the couch while I was finishing up with my own outfit. I had just straightened my hair and put on a little makeup, Mike never liked it when I wore a whole lot. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I decided this was as good as it was going to get and headed out to the living room to join Conner. "So where are we going today?" He asked me as I sat down. "Well, do you remember the big green statue I was telling you about? We are going there and on a boat ride and maybe a few other things." "I don't think I have ever been on a boat." "Nope this will be your first time." "I'm glad Mike is the one coming with us today. Puck is fun too but he is really loud and weird." Conner said causing me to laugh out loud as we heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and walked quickly to the door. I opened it to see Mike holding a tray of coffee and a bag of food from Starbucks. "I told you I would bring breakfast." He said as I let him in and he made his way into the room. "Hey Mike", Conner shouted and ran up to him almost knocking the stuff out of his hands. "Hey little man, are you ready for a trip today?" "Yeah, did you bring me anything?" Conner said looking into the bag as Mike pulled out a milk carton and a chocolate chip bagel for him. I went for the coffee first and sighed in content when I drank the first sip of it. "I have been waiting all morning for this. Santana and Brittany left about an hour ago on a coffee run and haven't returned yet." Mike had the shocked look on his face now. "Brittany? She stayed here last night?" "Yep she and Santana had one of their "sleepovers"." I told him as he was now taking our food out of the bag. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised about that." Mike finally said.

"So we aren't going to touch the water at all right? Because this is a lot of water and I don't think I would be able to swim in it." Conner said as he was gripping Mike's collar. "I promise you will not have to go into that water. Did you want down so you can walk around the ferry?" Mike asked him but Conner was just shaking his head back and forth as fast as he could while we were standing by the railing. "Conner this is the first time you have ever seen the ocean. What do you think of it?" I asked him as he looked to see that the water was never ending. Conner and Mike looked so peaceful that I couldn't help pulling my camera out from my bag to take a picture of them. "How about we just sit down for a bit?" Mike mentioned causing Conner to nod and we head for a small bench just a few feet away from us. "You really are great with him." I hit Mike with my shoulder playfully as I said it. "Yeah, well he is my son but I won't lie and say that it doesn't hurt that every time I look at him, I see everything I have missed." Mike said looking at me with half a smile. I knew he was trying to not hurt me about the subject but I also knew he was going to tell me exactly how he was feeling about all of this.

We were at the top of the statue now and I was deeply regretting my decision of coming all the way up now. "This is so cool Mom! You should come up here and look out the windows." Conner said waving from where Mike was holding him so he could actually see. "No that is quite alright sweetheart; I can see plenty from here." I told him and saw Mike walk over to me then to grab the camera from me and head back to the window to take a few pictures of the view. "Here you go. Now you can look at the view from the ground." Mike said handing the camera back to me and taking my hand with his free hand as we walked to the elevator. The three of us got in and huddled together in a tight space. I was cramped in a tiny space in between Mike and the door. We had only gone 10 floors down and I already started to feel the anxiety. This was a bad idea, why did I ever think this would be an ok idea. I felt Mike's hand curl back into mine then and was almost embarrassed by how much it actually calmed me down. Turning my head slightly to look up at him, I gave him a smile as he bent down a little. "I know you hate heights and tight spaces, what made you decide coming here would be a good idea?" He asked me a smile before he stood back up.

GLEE

"The choices are Despicable Me or Beauty and the Beast." I told him as I was searching through the movie choices on the TV while Mike was carrying all the snacks we got from the store and set them on the coffee table. "Really Mom, I want to watch the minion movie." He told me as if I should have known the answer without asking. "I haven't seen this movie. Is it good?" Mike asked as he sat next to Conner. "It is the best movie ever!" "Ok boys keep quite." I told them as I sat down myself and took some popcorn from the bowl that was sitting in front of Conner. "The yellow tater tot looking things are the minions and they are the funniest thing about the movie." Conner was telling Mike before the opening had even started.

Half way through the movie, my phone started to buzz with a text message from Santana. _Going to a party with Britts, Quinn, and Cedes! See you in the morning at the Starbucks downstairs 930 Laughing_ internally at how much she seemed to fit into the New York life style already. I put the phone back down and looked over to see Conner leaning against Mike trying to stay awake to finish the movie. I couldn't help but smile at the scene and quickly decided to take a picture of it. Grabbing my phone again and taking a quick picture before either of them realized what I was doing. "Hey, what was that for?" Mike asked me when my flash startled him. "Just thought I'd take a picture of the two of you", I told him turning back around to watch the TV as the movie was starting to end.

The movie ended just as I heard Conner starting to gently snore. "Well I guess it's a good thing you had him change into his pajamas before the movie." Mike said as he started to sit up without waking Conner up. "Yeah, this is how we spend every Saturday night and it always ends up like this." I told him as I started to clean up a little bit before I moved Conner so he could sleep on Santana's bed tonight. "You don't go out on Saturday nights to parties or clubs?" Mike asked trying to avoid eye contact with me while cleaning up some trash on his side of the couch. "No I don't even remember the last time I took a drink. I never understood the point of paying someone to watch Conner when I'm more than capable to do it." I told him honestly as I headed to Santana's room to make sure it was safe for Conner. After I cleared her clothes off the bed and hide her "massager" deep in her suitcase, I headed back into the living room to get Conner. "I'm just going to move him into Santana's room for the night." I told Mike in a whisper heading over to pick him up but Mike had beaten me to it. Following him into the room and just standing at the door way watching as he tucked Conner in and gave him a light kiss on his forehead before I turned the light off and Mike shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for hanging out with us today. I know Conner had a great time." I told Mike as he headed off to the little kitchen as I started gathering the rest of the snacks and trash from the living area. "I had a great time today too. It was nice to spend some time just the three of us without the rest of the group running around us." He said still fooling around in the kitchen as I started that way with the leftovers I had in my arms. "That's true. It's nice to see everyone but I was really hoping we could get some free time to ourselves." "Oh so you were planning on telling me at some point this weekend that Conner is mine?" He said with a sly grin as I walked around the kitchen island. "Drink?" Mike asked holding up a glass of wine to me with one for himself in the other hand. "You read my mind." I told him taking the glass from him and started to walk back to the couch. "I forgot how good wine tastes. This might be something that will need to be kept in my fridge from now on." I said taking a drink as Mike came to sit next to me.

After a bottle and a half later, we were both starting to get a small buzz and very happy feeling. "I have to ask, have you had a serious relationship since me?" Mike asked me while taking another drink. "No, there was one guy that I was going to school with that we would use each other as a stress reliever but he never even met Conner. What about you?" "Me either, I have had three or four small flings but nothing worth anything." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before we started to talk again. "Did you miss me?" I heard him ask in barely a whisper. "Everyday…I have missed you every single day for 5 years. I had finally got to the point that I stopped crying myself to sleep when Conner was born but then it started all over again when he looked just like you. I can't go a day without looking at him and wonder what you are doing or if you are thinking about me in that moment too." I admitted while keeping my eyes glued on my glass.

"I've never stopped thinking about you either. I can't keep a relationship going because I would rather be with you than anyone else. Yes, I was thinking of you all those times you had thought of be because I haven't gone an hour without missing you." Mike admitted to me and without even thinking I launched myself at him starting to deeply kiss him as he kissed back. After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, Mike picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind us.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This chapter was a little bit longer but I had a few things I wanted to get into. I'm really happy with the way it turned out! Thank you all for continuing to read the story and commenting! Please keep it up and let me know if you have any other suggestions. I welcome them all and try to improve based off of them. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we made it into my room, Mike put me down as he closed and locked the door. I walked over to the bed taking my shirt off over my head and throwing on the ground before I sat down. I focused back on him as he started walking to me do the same with his own shirt. Mike then moved to stand in between my legs and started to kiss me again only this was an urgent kiss that was expressing the bottled up emotions between both of us that we had been keeping inside for the last 5 years. Realizing that this was going to be going a lot farther than just kissing, I started to move back on the bed and he followed until he was lying on top of me. Things had started to heat up as I felt my body starting to push itself against Mike's as one of my hands was wrapped around his neck while the other was rubbing up and down his abs. I seriously missed these abs!

I felt Mike starting to pull back and his hands started to trail down my shoulders past my collar bone to the front clasp of my bra. I was just laying there with my eyes closed waiting to feel the cold of the room hit my chest but it never happened. After a few seconds of nothing, I finally opened my eyes to see Mike staring at my body but was stone still. "Mike? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked him in a panic as I started to sit up causing him to sit us as well and completely stand up from the bed and pace in front of the big window. "I'm so sorry Tina. I want to do this so much but I just can't." Mike admitted before he finally collapsed back on the bed holding his head in his hands. "Di-Did I do something wrong?" I asked him as I subconsciously started to pull the blanket over me. Had I gotten too fat over the last five years? Did I still have some baby weight that he wasn't used too? Did he not find me beautiful anymore? I suddenly felt the need to start crying.

"No you didn't do anything wrong! It's just being with you like this; it feels like we were never apart. It makes me think that I didn't lose you for five years when you decided to make the decision of career over family for me. Now, you are here which is SO great and you are still so beautiful as you were the last day I saw you but a lot of time has passed. I knew that high school girl better than anyone in the world but I don't know this woman lying in front of me. That is the reason I am having a hard time going farther with you right now." He finally finished and was now facing me as we both were sitting on the bed looking at each other. I hated to admit that he was right but the truth is that he was. I knew high school Mike better than I knew myself and thinking about going this far with him again suddenly felt awkward. "You think I'm still beautiful?" I said trying to lighten the mood realizing that he would understand that I felt the same way. We both started to laugh at the situation then. "Would you still stay here with me tonight?" I asked after the laughing started to slow down. "I would love to", he replied as we moved off the bed and took our jeans off and climbed under the covers. Mike kissed my forehead before I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

GLEE

I heard the alarm go off the next morning and started to move to turn it off and climb out of bed but when I twisted, my arm hit something hard. Turning my whole body around then, I saw Mike's chest and couldn't keep the smile of my face. This was the best way to wake up ever! Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to crawl over Mike to turn it off; I climbed out and walked around the bed. I started to stretch out then and felt slightly sore from not doing my morning yoga routine for the last two mornings. The suitcase had been moved to the low dresser in the corner and I started to search through it to find my pants and tank top.

There were only three more poses I had left to do when I heard Mike cough a little. Standing up and turning around quickly to face him, I saw him sitting up in bed. "Best way to wake up ever." He said laughing causing me to run and jump on the bed while grabbing my pillow to attack him. I had gotten a couple of good hits at him before he started to wave his own white pillow in defeat. "You win. You win." He shouted as I put my pillow back down and plopped back down on my knees. "So, apparently you still like my ass. It's nice to know that hasn't changed that much over the last few years." I said jokingly as I poked his arm. "Your ass will always look amazing to me." He said before he gave me another kiss. "We better head out to get Conner ready for the day." I told him with a huge smile before I jumped back off the bed and headed for the door putting an extra wiggle in my step.

I was giving Conner a bath even though he was still half asleep. "What are we doing today Mommy?" He asked me as I was sitting on the edge of the bath tub trying to wash his hair. "Well, Mommy is going to go spend some time with old friends of mine while you spend the day with Mike doing some guy things." "Yay", Conner said as he was yawning causing me to laugh a little. Every day I seemed to love this little boy more and he just made my life that much more enjoyable. I love seeing the world through his eyes making me feel like a kid all over again. "Mommy, are you ok?" Conner asked breaking me out of my moment. "Yeah, why?" I asked him confused by the question. "You are looking at me funny." "That is because you are just so stinking cute." I told him pinching his cheeks. "Mom, I'm not cute. I am handsome; that is what you call guys. Mike taught me that." "Oh yeah, what else did he tell you?" I asked him laughing as we were finishing up the bath and I started pulling the big warm towel around him. "Mike told me that guys are handsome and ladies are pretty. Although he said the really pretty ones, like you, are beautiful." I'm beautiful? Was that Mike's opinion just Conner talking? "You think I'm beautiful?" "Well yeah but Mike was the one that said it first." Conner said and I still couldn't get over the fact Mike still found me attractive. "Uh mom, I think my hair is dry now." Conner said breaking me out of my trance yet again only to find that I was rubbing his head like crazy with the towel.

Conner and I walked out of the bathroom with him dressed and hair combed as Mike came through the front door with breakfast. "You should really stop doing that. I'm going to end up being spoiled if you keep this up." I told him taking the first cup of coffee that I saw. "Oh don't worry. You will only be able to have this happen a few more days before you guys end up leaving." He said and I was surprised to realize that we were on vacation and would be heading home in 4 days. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I told him as I just stood there watching him as he handed breakfast to Conner. The last two days were so perfect that it was so hard to imagine leaving here in 4 days. It almost hurt to think about having to say goodbye to Mike again. How would I get through that? How could Conner get through that? I knew that sometime soon Mike and I would have to sit down and have a long talk about this before we go back home. Looking over to see Mike and Conner playing with their breakfast was not the time to mention it though; so I just walked over and sat down next to them with a fake smile.

Mike had just left with Conner for their guy day and I was getting ready for my all girl day going to start in about 15 minutes. I had just got out of the shower and was now trying to dry and straighten my hair while putting some makeup on. Although, concentrating on these things was another story. Part of me was completely embarrassed by the way I acted when Mike was heading out the door. "Ok so here is the kid bag or that's what we call it anyway. There are a few spare changes of clothes in there, a couple of snacks and bottle of water, and there is also a first aid kit." I started to explain to him as he just stood there and nodded his head while I talked. "Oh, I almost forgot! Where did I put my purse? I need to get you some money." "Seriously? I've got this Tina. You don't need to get money for us and I think I know how to take care of a 4 year old but I will call you if it gets too hard." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek before I bent over to give Conner a good squeeze before they both headed out. I put the last of my makeup on and quickly got dressed just in time for Santana to send me a message asking where the hell I was since I was now running behind. Damn distractions.

Walking into the café, I instantly saw everyone sitting at a back table and headed that way only to be stopped by Mercedes yelling at me. "Hey girl! It's so great to see you!" She said jumping up to give me a hug and showed me to the table where I sat down in a seat in between her and Quinn. "We missed you so much last night but we understand why you weren't there." Quinn said turning towards me. "I want to know how you can have a baby with Mike and keep a secret from all of us including Mike except Santana." Mercedes replied as all the eyes turned towards me then. "Ok, I will tell my story without any questions until I am finished. Deal?" Everyone except for Santana shouted deal and sat on the end of their seats.

"I broke things off with Mike during New Years of my senior year of high school. He had a big audition with a big job and was going to blow it off just so I wouldn't have to go 6 or 7 months without seeing him. I broke up with him at the airport and hadn't spoken a word to him until two days ago. A month after the airport, I woke up with a feeling like I was going to puke my stomach up and realized that I was pregnant. Over the next few months of morning sickness, baggy dresses, and pregnancy hormones; I was able to hide it till graduation. I was accepted into a nursing program that would start the following January in Columbus. So my family moved up there, I had Conner, and we started our future from there. I found Santana on one of my first days on the campus and became great friends after that." I finished seeing everyone looking at me as if I was telling them the greatest love story ever. "So, I assume Mike has gotten over his anger about you keeping Conner away from him?" Kurt asked me. "He throws a comment or question at me every once in awhile but I think he is over it for the most part. We are getting back to the friendship that we had at the beginning of the relationship and it's just great to feel that with him again." I said thinking I wasn't giving too much away but I realized I was wrong as soon Mercedes started talking. "Well I think it's clear that you are falling for your baby daddy." Mercedes shouted causing everyone else at the table to whoop and holler. "I knew Asian Fusion would get back together again!" Brittany started clap.

"Yeah, yeah but I want to hear about all of you. I know that Rachel is a rising Broadway star, Santana is a social worker, and Brittany is a dance instructor for Julliard. Now tell me what you are up to Quinn." We all turned our attention to Quinn who looked thrilled with the attention. "Well, I went to Yale and graduated top of my class. After graduation, I went back to Lima to spend the summer and ended up running into Sam. He had just finished school as was now working at a construction company as the new supervisor. We started hanging out and ended up dating. When summer was almost over, I found that a local law office was hiring and so I talked to Sam and we decided if I got the job then we would try this relationship out a little bit longer. I got the job and a year later we were getting married. We have a little boy Derek who is 2 and a girl Kate who just turned 19 months. Now it is Mercedes turn." Quinn said point to Mercedes who wasn't at all shy about the attention. "You all know I headed out to California after school. I have played at a few clubs during college but didn't catch a break until graduation. You are now looking at the newest Las Vegas headliner." Everyone was clapping like crazy for her and we all agreed that everyone had pretty much ended up where they wanted. There was that small voice in the back of my head saying everyone except for me. I had always dreamed of spending everyday dancing across a stage but I turned that dream in for a different one.

All of us "girls" were at the spa next getting the whole experience. Santana and I were in the middle of our massage and facial while everyone else had already made their way to the steam room. "I don't think I have ever really thanked you for everything." I told Santana as we were both on our back but our heads were facing each other. "You seriously don't owe me any thanks. We were both in a bad place and we helped each other. You were just starting out with a baby and I was trashing everyone and everything because I still wasn't over the girl I loved but didn't love me back." She replied causing us both to smile. "Hey, hurry up in here! We only have an hour before we have to go meet the guys." Rachel came bursting in the room to announce and ran back out. "Well I guess we better get going. Do you really think I picked out a good outfit for tonight? I'm just worried about looking "too hot" because Conner will be there." I asked Santana as we started to sit up and clean off. "You did look hot in all three dresses and the one for tonight is perfect. It shows off enough of your assets for Mike but still looks respectable. Who would have thought that Mercedes was right and you are trying to hook back up with Mike." She said jokingly as she was wiping the mask off her face. "I think I might be falling back in love with Mike. Is that crazy?" "No it isn't crazy at all. You two have always belonged together and you will end up being together when everything is said and done. Now get dressed and meet me in the lobby so we can go impress you guy." Santana hit me with her elbow before walking out the door.

GLEE

All of us girls walk into the restaurant's private room to see all of the guys standing around talking and Conner standing next to Mike and Blaine just talking and joking away. I couldn't help but smile at how amazing they both looked as Mike was in white button down shirt with a black tie, vest, and pants; and Conner was wearing his own little suit. We had packed both of his little suits for the trip knowing he would be attending the show and at least one formal dinner. I was on my way walking over to them when I was stopped by Finn and Sam. "Tina it is so great to see you." Finn said giving me a hug and then Sam. "You too, I heard you have a handful at your house as well Sam." "Yeah we stay busy. Kate keeps us on her toes, she is just like her mother but don't tell anyone I told you that." "Your secret is safe with me. What have you been up to Finn?" "Well, I am now in charge of the shop and we have actually added in a few new shops in other towns nearby. My mom is now stressing the whole find a wife subject now. We heard that you are doing pretty well though." I started to reply when Mike answered for be coming from behind me. "You got that right, she is a great nurse and mother of the cutest boy ever. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna steal my baby momma from you two." He said before we both started heading back to where Blaine and Conner were now talking to Mercedes.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one, I will be working on it tomorrow, will be in Mike's point of view about the same day as this chapter only about him and Conner's day. It will feature quite a bit of Blaine and Puck in it as well. Thank you all for reading and commenting! I love all of it! Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Conner and I were walking through the hotel lobby before he spoke a word. "So what are we going to do today, Mike?" "Well I thought first we would go to the zoo and then I have a surprise for you. Is that ok?" Conner started jumping around excited. "Yeah that sounds great Mike." We left the hotel then and headed down the street towards the zoo. I still couldn't get over how tiny his hand was in mine but it was nothing compared to how small it was when he was born. No matter how much I want to forget the fact that Tina has kept Conner a secret from me it was still hard to get over that I missed so much that I will never get back. I wasn't there for his first words or his first steps and that hurt more than anyone could imagine. There were two things I had ever wanted in the world; to be a dancer and raise a family with Tina. I always talked about being a dancer in high school but never about a family and I guess that was the reason why Tina didn't believe me at the airport. It was then that I told her that I wanted to stay with her but she didn't believe me because of how bad I wanted to be a dancer. Now here we are five years later and I missed out on the one dream I wanted more than the other. "Mike, could we see the lions like in the Lion King movie?" I couldn't help but smile down at his little face. "Of course buddy. We can see all the animals you want." I told him as I bent over to pick him up as we crossed the street.

"Would it be ok if Blaine and Puck came with us to the zoo?" I asked Conner as we were turning the last corner before the entrance. "Yeah it would be like a real guy's day then. I had never had one before; I only go to get ice cream or something with my Pop back home." "Is Pop your mom's dad?" I asked wondering if he was talking about Kyle of if there was another guy in Conner's life. It was crazy to think how jealous I got over that thought. "Yeah, they are my Pop and Nana although Nana would prefer me to call her Chell because she is too young to be a Nana." Conner told me causing me to crack up laughing. That was something I could see Michelle saying. "Does your Pop and Chell know that you guys were coming up here for the week and you would be seeing me?" I asked him not wanting to give too much away. I knew that Tina hadn't told him that I am actually his dad even though I want him to know before he goes back home. It isn't fair that I shouldn't be able to have him look at me and know that I am one of the most important people in his life. "Yeah, they told my mom good luck and fun but I didn't know what they were talking about. Grownups are so weird sometimes. I see Puck and Blaine! This is going to be so much fun!" He said jumping up and down as he ran over to the guys.

"How are you doing Conner?" Blaine asked him as he gave him a high five as I jogged over to them. "I'm doing good; it's going to be fun walking though the zoo. I've never had been to a zoo before." "Well little buddy you are in for a surprise. Where do you want to go first?" Puck asked him as he picked him up so Conner was on his back now. "I want to see the lions." "Alright that is where we will go first." Puck took off through the entrance with Blaine and me following close behind. "So does he know yet that you are his dad?" Blaine asked me quietly so Conner didn't over hear the conversation. "No he doesn't know yet but I plan on telling him before they head home. I also want to work something out with Tina so I could see him." "I wouldn't be surprised if you would ask them to move here." Blaine said jokingly but I couldn't laugh with him because the thought had crossed my mind. "Wait, are you telling me that you are planning on asking them to move here?" "Well why not? She is a nurse and there are many hospitals here and they could even stay with me in the extra room." I had apparently left Blaine speechless with that comment. "You are in love with Tina again. I should have known this would happen with her coming here. Tell me, is it just that you want to see Conner everyday or is it because you are having feelings for Tina again?" I thought about it for a second before answering. If it was just for Conner than I wasn't falling for Tina again but it also felt like my heart would break all over again if I had to say goodbye to her at an airport again. "It is both. I want to see my son everyday and be a part of all of the important things in his life. I also can't imagine Tina walking out of my life again." "Aww you really are falling in love with your baby momma." Blaine said nudging me in the arm as we walked up to the lion exhibit. "Look Mike, look at all of the lions down there. There is a baby lion with its daddy." "I see it buddy, it is pretty incredible." I told him rubbing his back.

GLEE

We had finished up at the zoo and ended up at a little food shack in Central Park for lunch where I found out that Conner doesn't like chicken strips but loves cheeseburgers. "So when is your birthday Conner?" I asked him almost embarrassed that I hadn't asked before. "I will be 5 on October 6th. I keep telling Mommy that I want to have a Toy Story party even though I only have like two friends form daycare that would come." Conner said as Blaine gave him a little hug feeling bad for the little guy. "Toy Story is a badass movie." Puck said taking another bite of his cheeseburger. "Mike, could you take me to the restroom?" "Actually is it ok if Puck takes you? I need to ask Blaine a question about the surprise that we are doing after this." "Yeah that's fine with me. Come on Puck." Conner said jumping up out of his seat while Puck slid out of his giving me a questioning look.

"Blaine, I have never asked you this before but I need to know how Tina was after the break up." Blaine looked at me before he sighed knowing he was going to have to explain everything to me now. Never before now did I want to know how she was after the break up. I wasn't sure how I would be able to handle it either way. If she wasn't sad or anything, it would kill me to think that she wasn't even upset over the end of our relationship. Then again if she was crying every day, there wouldn't have been anything that would have kept me from getting on a plane and running back to her. "She was really messed up for awhile. The night of the breakup, she called me crying hysterically asking me to help her pack everything up that reminded her of you. I ended up staying with her that night and sat with her while she cried the entire night. For about a month, she was just a zombie and didn't do anything. Her wardrobe went back to black dresses and she didn't wear any makeup. Mr. Shue even tried giving her a few solos her break her out of the depression and she did sing them but they were emotionless. It wasn't until about a month after the break up that she started to become normal again. I realized then that something was going on and I should have talked to her about it but was afraid that she would fall back in her progress if I asked. The breakup tore her apart more than you could even imagine but she did have your best interests in mind when she ended things." Blaine told I and it almost brought tears to my eyes thinking that she was going through everything I went through and I don't wish that on anybody. I saw Puck and Conner racing back to us then and wiped any tears that would have been shown on my face.

GLEE

After our lunch, Puck and Blaine headed to get ready for tonight and grab some last minute things as Conner and I were heading to our surprise location. "Are you having a good guys' day?" I asked him as he was skipping around while holding onto my hand. "Yeah I'm having a great time Mike. Where are we going next?" He said with so much excitement in his eyes. "Have you ever been to a toy store before?" I asked him and he started to seriously think about the question. "Does walmart or target count?" "No they don't count." "Nope, I have never been to toy store then." "Well today is your lucky day then." I told him as we turned the corner and headed straight to the front door of FAO Schwartz. "Whoa this place is awesome! Thank you so much daddy, I mean Mike. Sorry!" He told me before running to the nearest aisle. Why did he just call me daddy? Did he know something that I wasn't aware of? I had to admit that it was great to hear him call me daddy though. I had been waiting every second since Conner called Tina mommy at the airport to hear him say that. That was all I could think about as I watched him run up and down every aisle looking at all of the toys.

GLEE

We had finished up at the toy store and were walking back to my apartment to get ready with the clothes that Tina had given me to put Conner in for dinner. Conner looked so proud walking next to me with his teddy bear and small train set in his hands. I was proud of the fact that I had to convince him that it was ok for me to buy the stuff for him even though he held on to that teddy bear like he would never put it down. We made it to a part of the park were you could sit on a grassy hill and see a bunch of people walking around down below us. I sat down first thinking Conner would sit next to me but instead he sat down on my lap. He laid the bag down that had his toys in it right in front of me before he snuggled up against me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in tight feeling like an idiot forgetting that he would need a nap. I shouldn't have been so hard on Tina when she was trying to tell me everything because I would have taken him home a long time ago for a nap. "I'm sorry buddy; I didn't realize you would need a nap today." "No problem", he said with a yawn. "Hey Conner, how come you called me daddy earlier?" "I don't know who my daddy is but you are so nice to me that it seems like you're my daddy. Its nice having a guy to play with that isn't old like my Pop. I just wish we could hang out more." He barely got the last few words out before he was snoring against my chest. I bent my head down to kiss him on his head. "I am your daddy Conner and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered before I stood up taking the sleeping boy with me and carried him to my apartment.

GLEE

Once we got back to my apartment, I laid him down on my bed while I started to get ready for the dinner tonight. I wasn't joking when I told Blaine that I wanted them to move up here. Now that I knew Conner existed, I wouldn't be able to go on in life not knowing what he is doing and looks like. There was no way that Tina could have come down here and not of known that I would want to see him more than just this trip. I heard Conner stirring in the bedroom and popped my head in to check on him. He had shifted on his side and was now holding on to his teddy looking more peaceful than I had seen anyone in years. I just stood in the door way half dressed watching him like a stalker as he slept. It hit me then that he was my happiness. Even if I never danced another day in my life, I would be the happiest guy in the world because I had Conner in my life and I knew I couldn't be mad at Tina about this anymore because she was a part of that happiness.

After my small but earth shattering revelation, I went back to getting ready in the bathroom. It wasn't till I was putting my vest on that I saw Conner waking up. Heading back into the room I saw him sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. "Am I going to look handsome like you for the party?" Laughing, "Absolutely buddy, all the ladies will be dying to dance with you." I told him as I walked over to the bed to help him change. It was completely awkward because I thought you still had to dress a 4 year old all by yourself when really he pretty much did it on his own. Once I had tied both his small tie and mine, we took one last look in the mirror at how great we looked before we headed out to the restaurant.

We walked in to see most of the guys already there but none of the ladies. I had figured they would all be arriving together and they all would be "fashionably late" since they were spending the entire day together. Puck and Blaine had filled all the guys in already that Conner was both mine and Tina's but that he didn't know I was his dad. Everyone crowded around us when we walked in wanting to meet Conner. "Hi Conner, my name is Sam. I'm a friend on your mom and da-did you have fun with Mike today?" I shot Sam a warning look when he almost let it slip. Tina would have killed all of us if Conner found out in front of everyone when she wasn't even here. "It was great! We went to the zoo and a toy store." Conner told Sam before we all started to move into our own small groups to catch up with everyone.

It was 15 minutes later before the ladies got there. Tina was one of the last ones in the room and my jaw dropped when I saw her. I thought I would always remember that she was breath taking but seeing her now was as if I had never seen her before. Was it the fact that I hadn't seen her in five years or the fact that she was the mother of my child? All I knew was that the woman in front of me with long black wavy hair in a strapless red dress was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was afraid that she would be freaked out by my staring so I did my best to look not interested but I was failing miserably at it and was relieved when Conner ran over to her and saw my cue to follow him.

GLEE

After dinner, I was walking Tina and a very tired Conner back to the hotel. Santana was staying at the restaurant a little bit longer with a few other stragglers but it was obvious Conner was getting ready to crash. "Did you have a great time with all the girls today?" I asked her as we were just casually walking down the street. "I really did. It was nice to catch up with everyone and see how their lives have changed. A part of me always thought Sam and Quinn would end up together so that part wasn't really a surprise though." "Yeah, I always thought they were great together." "I have to know though. What is up with Puck and Rachel? They hang all over each other like they are together but they say they aren't." "They are unofficially dating. How they explained it to me is that they are each other's back up plans but they are not supposed to see anyone else." Tina started laughing the laugh that made my heart skip a beat in the past at that. "Yeah that sounds like something the two of them would come up with. You really didn't have to walk us home Mike." "It isn't an issue Tina. I would never let you two walk around New York on your own. I'm not saying that you couldn't; it's just that I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did." I answered causing Conner to lift his head up a little from my shoulder. "Is it important to be a gentleman?" "It is very important. Every young man needs to learn how to be a proper gentleman. Don't worry though; I will help you work on that before Monday." Conner looked relieved and finally laid his head back down on my shoulder. "Will you read me a bedtime story?" Conner asked me as we continued down the road. "I would love to."

GLEE

Conner was in his pajamas and we were all snuggled on Tina's bed as I finished the story. Tina was sitting there on the other side of Conner just playing with his hair while he slept. "You guys really did have a busy day." She said as I laid the book on the night stand right behind me. "You have no idea. There is one thing I should tell you about though. I didn't say anything about it but he called me daddy while we were in the toy store. When I asked him about it he just said it was because I was acting the way a dad would and it just came out." "Do you think maybe he suspects more than we think?" She asked me still playing with his hair while looking at me. "Maybe, but wither way I think we need to tell him the truth and soon." "I agree."

That was the last thing I remember until I heard a faint water running sound and started to wake up. Quickly remembering that Conner was asleep next to me but Tina was gone. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed before I got up and walked to the source of the sound. Once I opened the bedroom door I realized the noise was coming from the bathroom and found Tina standing in front of the sink brushing her teeth and washing her face. "You do realize that it is four in the morning and some of us are trying to sleep." She jumped at the sound of my voice and then quickly wiped her face of and threw her toothbrush in the sink to hide it. "Wh-Oh hey Mike, I didn't mean to wake you but I needed to get cleaned up a bit otherwise I wouldn't have been able to fall back asleep. "Don't worry about it. I guess I should probably head back home anyway. I have a pretty big day with the play and all tomorrow." I told her as I subconsciously started to walk closer to her. "Yeah that is probably a good idea. Tomorrow is a big day for you and you will need a good night sleep to be ready for it." She replied as I was now inches away from her. Something caught my eye just as I started to go in for a kiss and turned my head to the left to see what it was. Her red dress was thrown on the floor next to the tub which would explain her robe. I looked at her to see that her eyes had followed my own and saw that I was looking at the dress. She then proceeded to pull one of the sleeves of her robe down so I could see that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

I couldn't grab her quick enough. Before I knew it I had her sitting on the sink with her legs straddling me while we were kissing each other all over. That was all we did for a few minutes and it was more than enough for me. Being able to kiss Tina again was the best dream come to life. Well it was until she then pulled her arms out of her robe and let it fall down to her waist. I couldn't hide the small moan that came from my throat then. Grabbing and kissing her caused her to throw her head back in pleasure as she began to moan as well. We heard Santana stirring around in her room causing us to stop and take a look at ourselves and what we were doing. "I'm sorry Mike, I really wanted to do this but I guess it would probably be better if we didn't have two people in the suite with us." "Yeah you're probably right, we could try again later." I told her as she started to pull her robe back up and stood back on the floor. "I would like that. Maybe we could have another date night before I leave." "That's a good idea. We have some stuff we need to go over. Anyway I will see you at the theater tonight." I told her as I made my way to the door. "Bye Mike." She told me before I closed the door and headed home.

GLEE

I made it home and went straight to bed stripping my clothes off as I walked. By the time I had found my bed I was down to my boxers and couldn't care less. Yesterday had been so exhausting and great that I didn't have any more energy at all in my body. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow and started to dream about what it would be like to have Tina and Conner move up here with me. It seemed like it had only been minutes later that I was being woke up by someone pounding on my front door. I started to move and noticed the clock said it was almost 9 in the morning. Who could possibly be banging on my door? I threw on the t-shirt that was at the bottom of the bed and made my way to the door. I opened without checking to see my parents standing there. "Mom and Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised as they hugged me and made their way into the apartment. "We are here for the opening night of the play. There hasn't been a show of yours that we have missed the opening night too and we aren't going to start now. I told you we would be coming in this morning when I talked to you last week. Did you forget that easy? What is going on?" My mom asked. "We need to talk." I told them and shut the front door.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! So sorry this chapter was so long but this is the only chapter I plan on doing from Mike's point of view and I wanted to get as many of his emotions in as possible. It will be back to Tina's point of view in the next chapter and it will be the opening night of the show. Thank you for continuing to read and commenting! Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

I laid back as Mike started kissing a trail from the bottom of my bra down my underwear. We couldn't keep it in anymore and decided to just let the urges win. Stumbling from the door to this point where we were both down to our underwear was already great. We weren't rushing anything however; we were taking our time of enjoying what was in front of us that we knew but hadn't seen in years. I tried to focus in on Mike's hands but I kept hearing this little voice in the back that was getting louder and louder. "Mommy", I heard the voice shout out and I shot straight up out of my dream.

"C-Conner what is it?" I asked as I tried to calm down and wake up at the same time. "Your phone keeps ringing over and over again." He told me just as the phone started to go off again. I picked it up to see Mike was calling me and that he had already tried 5 times before that. "Someone better be dead to call me this early today." I told him and had barely stopped talking before he started in a panic. "Tina, I did something really stupid. I forgot my parents come to all the show premiers of mine and they showed up at my place this morning. They asked me why I have been acting so strange and I told them all about Conner. At first they were pissed but now they have moved onto excited but they want to meet Conner today. We are supposed to meet them at the restaurant from the other day at two." He finally stopped and I was able to process the news then. "So your parents are in town and they want to meet Conner, yeah we can get through that no problem." I replied and smiled down to Conner who gave me a funny look of confusion. "You don't get it T; they want to meet Conner as their grandson. We have to tell Conner before we meet them." Now I was panicking. "What? I was planning on doing that sooner than later but this is way too soon. You need to call and tell them no!" I shrieked at him moving into the living room leaving Conner on the bed. "Tina I have tried everything to hold them off. They said either they will meet him at the restaurant or at the show tonight. They figured we would want it to be more private." "Ok let me think about this for a minute", I told him as I started to pace around the room so I could think a little bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad and it would be nice for Conner to see Mike as his daddy. How would be the best way to break this to him though? "Ok, this is how it will go. You will meet me and Conner at the steep hill in Central Park that you and him sat on yesterday at 1. Your parents will meet us there at 2 for a family picnic. Conner loves to be outside and would really like a day playing in the park with you and I think that will soften the blow. It wouldn't hurt for you to bring some outdoor toys for you guys." "Sounds great and I will get everything planned out!" He said before he hung the phone up.

"If we are just going to the park to play with Mike, then why do I have to have my hair combed and neat?" Conner asked me while we sat on my bed finishing up before we were to go meet Mike. "Well some people you haven't met before are going to be there and they want to see how cute you are and they won't be able to if your hair is in 50 different directions." I told him as Santana came running into the bedroom. "I didn't have pink but I have beige lip gloss. Is that ok?" She didn't wait for me to answer and just started to go ahead and put it on me. "Yeah that's fine. They like simple rather than flashy anyway. Conner, go brush your teeth one last time." He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "What am I going to do if he hates me? What if he hates Mike? I really screwed him up, didn't I?" I said as I started to pace again. "Tina, Conner loves Mike and he has always wanted a daddy. This is going to be a lot easier than you expect. Just remember to breathe and you will be fine. If not, I'm a phone call away." She shook my phone in front of me before she stuck it in the kid bag and gave me a hug. "I'm ready mommy." Conner ran back in the room looking adorable in his little polo and khakis shorts. "Then I guess it is time to go." I put the bag around my arm and head as we headed to the door. "Good luck", Santana shouted as I closed the door.

GLEE

Mike was already there waiting with a basket and big blanket already spread out. I guess I probably should have worn shorts instead of a wavy colorful shirt since I would be sitting on the ground. Conner went running off in Mike's direction and leaped at him when he was close enough so Mike could catch him. "How are you today little guy?" "Good, mommy told me that some new people are coming to play with us in the park today. Right?" "That is right; they are actually my mom and dad. Is it ok if they join us for some lunch and then a few games?" "Yeah, that would be a lot of fun." Conner started bouncing up and down as soon as Mike put him back down while I found a comfortable spot on the blanket. Conner sat Indian style right in front of me while Mike sat next to him. "Conner, Mike and I need to tell you something really important first though. Do you remember when you called Mike "daddy" at the toy store yesterday?" "Y-yeah but it was an accident. I didn't mean it do it." He tried to explain thinking he was in trouble. "I know that sweetheart but you were actually right. Mike is your real daddy." I told him grabbing his hands while he was processing the new information. "Why doesn't he live with us if he is my daddy?" "Well, mommy was really young when you were born and Mike was already living up here. I thought it would be best if I didn't tell him but I know now that I was wrong to do that." Conner nodded and looked at Mike then. "Are you mad at my mommy or me?" Mike wrapped Conner in his arms. "No, I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just happy to have you here and know that I am your daddy." Conner just sat there a few more minutes looking in between Mike and me. "Does this mean that I can call you daddy all the time?" "Yes", Mike replied laughing. "Cool, daddy would you like to play catch?" Conner asked as he ran up to the basket and pulled out a football that was lying on top. "Sounds great", Mike told him and went running after him after he gave me a kiss on my head. "That wasn't too bad." I smiled at his words, not too bad at all.

The boys were still playing catch when I heard a voice behind me. "Well, it is good to see you again Tina." I turned around to see Mike's mom and dad smiling at me not realizing it was 2 already. "It's great to see you as well." I told them and stood up to give them each a hug. They were smiling and seemed to be in a good mood so far. That was a good thing. "So where are Michael and this grandson we have heard so much about?" Julia asked and I pointed down the small flat grass area where they were playing. "Mike, Conner we have company." I shouted as they stopped playing and ran back over to us. About halfway back, Conner held his arms up for Mike to pick him up. I imagined he was very nervous about meeting Mike's mom and dad. I know I was the first time. They finally reached us as Mike stood next to me with Conner in is arms in between us. "Mom and dad, this is Conner Michael Chang and your grandson." Mike introduced them and I had never heard him so proud of anything before. "It is so good to meet you Conner. My name is Julie and this is also Mike." Julia held her hand out and Conner shook it with his little hand. "Why does your dad have the same name as you?" Conner asked looking up to his dad. "Well I am Mike Jr. and he is Mike Sr. because he is the oldest and I am the youngest." "That is why my other name is Michael too." "Exactly", Mike replied as we all sat down and started to carry on a conversation while we ate.

GLEE

After we ate, both Mikes and Conner went back to playing catch. Julia and I were still sitting on the blanket watching the boys while we put the stuff back in the basket. "I can't get over how much Conner looks like Mike when he was little. He is a spitting image of him." "Yeah, I always thought he looked like Mike." I told her still feeling nervous about being alone with her. Julia loved me 5 years ago when I was with Mike but so much has changed now that I wasn't sure anymore. "I'm glad to see that Conner does enjoy spending time with his dad." "Julia, I-I'm sorry about how I handled things. Mike had always talked about his big dreams of going to New York and becoming a dancer. I didn't want to mess those dreams up by being stuck in Lima or a baby and I couldn't tell you guys because Mike would have still come back home. Please don't take out any anger on Conner, it was my fault." I told her and focused back on the little boy that was my pride and joy. "I'm not mad Tina. It was a surprise to hear that we had a grandson that we didn't know about but we are not mad at anyone. We always knew how much you wanted Michael to succeed and knew you did this out of his best interests. We are just happy to see you again and to meet the wonderful grandson." She told me as she took my hand in hers and patted it. The guys ran back up the hill then. "I hate to break up this little reunion but I need to go home and shower for the show tonight. The dancers have to be there at 6 to start warming up." Mike told us as I stood up to give the goodbyes. "We will see you all tonight. Break a leg honey if we don't see you before the show." Julia told Mike as she gave him a hug followed by his dad. "It was great to meet you Conner." It was Conner's turn and I was the last one. "It was so great to see you again Tina." They picked up the basket then and headed to other direction. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." I announced as Mike picked Conner back up as we left.

GLEE  
>Santana, Conner, and I were in the taxi on our way to the theater. We were all dressed super nice and were ready to celebrate the night with all of our friends. "I can't believe we are actually going to Rachel's premier." I said slightly squealing with excitement. "Did you ever have doubts? Rachel was so obnoxious that Broadway was the only place big enough for her ego." Santana replied with her wonderful charm as we were pulling in front of the theater. "This is so cool!" Conner shrieked as we climbed out and found a few friends standing around outside. "Hey guys, Conner you are looking very sharp and Tina you look beautiful. Please make sure I'm around when Mike sees you because his face is going to drop." Blaine said as he gave both Conner and I a hug. "You are nuts Blaine, Mike doesn't think of me like that anymore. After everything, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me anymore let alone love me." As much as I wanted him to I knew it was really farfetched. "You have no idea Tina. He never fell out of love with you." Blaine said before he started to walk into the theater with Kurt. "Wait, what?" I shouted after him but he pretended not to hear.<p>

Conner and I were sitting in a balcony with Mike's parents, Puck, Sam, and Quinn. I had an empty seat next to me and wondered who was supposed to be sitting there. If it was empty, I could have had Mercedes or someone else sit there but the play was starting soon and I didn't want to miss anything. "Tina, Mike and I were wondering if we would be able to spend some alone time with Conner before we all leave for Ohio?" Julia asked me from the row behind us. "Yeah, that would be great if you wanted to spend some time with him tomorrow. I know Mike has to come to the play and I wanted to run to a few stores while we were here." "Great, we will pick him up at 10 and bring him back in the afternoon." Julia replied just as the light went off and the announcer started to talk. Strobe light were lighting up the stage as the curtain pulled back and showed the beautiful nature looking backdrop with all of the dancers starting to come out. They were all in the middle of a messy yet organized routine that looked amazing. "Daddy showed all those dancers what to do?" Conner asked me in a whisper just as Rachel was coming to the stage causing all of us to clap and cheer like crazy. "Yeah, buddy I showed all those dancers what to do." I heard Mike say as I turned to see him sitting in the empty chair in a well fitted tux. "Where did you come from?" I asked him resting back against the back of my chair. "I don't have to stay back there during the show. Plus, if they need me, they will just call me over the walkie talkie." He held it up and then placed it back in his lap. "Good job with the dancing stuff daddy." Conner whispered to him before we turned to finish listening to Rachel's opening dialogue.

The play was amazing and Rachel was perfect and it was only intermission. "I'm going to run backstage and make sure everyone is doing ok. I will be right back." Mike said smiling to Conner and me before dashing back out the door. "Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Conner announced then. "Uh ok, I will just take you in the ladies room." "Uh no, he is four years old and almost 5. I will take him to the bathroom so he isn't scared for live." Puck spoke up and he took Conner to the bathroom for me with Sam following them. "She really is doing a brilliant job tonight." Quinn said pointing to the stage with her eyes to mean Rachel. "I knew she would end up on stage but this is beyond anything I had imagined. I can't believe I actually had wanted to do this at one point. I would have been way too nervous to sing in front of all these people. The dancing I could have handled but singing would have me crying up on stage." I replied causing us both to laugh at my response.

It was five minutes later; all of the guys came back then just as the light went dark again. As soon as the light went dark, I felt Mike pick my hand up and hold it in his. What was going on between us? I loved all of the little things like hand holding and little kisses here or there. We acted like we were a whole family and not a son living with his mom and a dad who lives a few states away and has only met the son a few days ago. I knew within the first day that I still had strong feeling for Mike but it scared me to death that I was falling hard again and he didn't feel the same way. I can't go through that heartache of losing him again. "I have to go backstage afterwards and give the good job speech but I want you to come back there with me because I want to ride with you to the hotel afterwards." Mike whispered in my ear and I just nodded back to him.

GLEE

The show was amazing and received a 5 minute standing ovation afterwards. Mike took me and Conner backstage with him and stood behind him as he told the dancers good job and what they should work on for tomorrow night. "Once again, I just want to say that was a great performance and you should all be proud of yourselves. Kayla, how is the sprain doing?" "It hurts a lot right now but I'm going to go home and rest now." "Good and I will see you tomorrow at 6." Mike said before turning back to us and walked us farther down a small hallway that wrapped around the stage. He stopped right in front of a door that was covered with gold stars that had Rachel's name in all of them. I knocked on the door and heard her say come in. We pushed the door open and saw her sitting in the chair taking her makeup off. I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "You were wonderful tonight! I knew you always had that in you and that is why you were such a huge pain." I told her as we all knew I was completely joking. "Yes, it is true that it takes a whole theater for me to blend in well. Are you guys going to the after party? I mean, I assume Mike is but are you too Tina?" Rachel asked and I looked down at a very sleepy and bored Conner. "Actually, I think I'm just going to take Conner back to the hotel and put him to bed." I told her just as Mike picked Conner up. "I'm going to go back with these guys but I will see you tomorrow for the next show. You really were great out there tonight." Mike gave her a one armed hug before we all walked out the door and headed out to catch a taxi.

GLEE

"So I take it Santana isn't coming back again tonight?" Mike asked as we were changing Conner into his pajamas in her room. "No, she told me at the theater that she, Brittany, and Mercedes were going to the after party and a club or two before they all crashed at Brittany's. She even took spare clothes with her this time." I told him as he laid a very sleepy Conner down in the middle of the bed and we crept out of the room trying not to make a sound. "You don't have to stay here. There is a whole cast party out there that you are invited too." I told him moving to sit on the couch and propped my feet on the coffee table. "Those parties are over rated. Plus I would love to spend some more alone time with you." He said sitting next to me and giving me a wicked look. "Uh Mike, before you say anything else, we need to talk. I love everything about this visit including everything that has gone on between you and me. It reminds me about everything that happened in high school and I love it so much. It's just-I think-What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm falling in love with you all over again but I'm scared you don't feel the same way. It's crazy for you to feel the same way because you are here with all of these awesome girls and I'm just me but then I see you being yourself and how you act with Conner and then I can't help but fall harder for you." I ended my rant and was just looking at him now. "Tina, I have never stopped loving you."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you liked this chapter even though they seem to be getting longer and longer. The next one will be the conversation that everyone is waiting for a bit of a surprise for Tina thanks to Mike. Please continue to read and review; it's what makes me want to write more! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

"You still love me?" I stuttered trying to hold back tears as I stared at him. "Yes I am still in love with you. Not once in the last five years have I gone a day without thinking about you. There are days where I don't get out of bed because I know I won't see you and I can't figure out the point of getting up if I can't see you. I tried to move on but it was pointless. I will always love you Tina." He finally said before he kissed me. This is what I had been waiting all week-no the last 5 years to hear again. "Wait, if you have loved me all this time, why didn't you come find me after your career took off?" I asked him pulling away from the kiss and standing up from the couch. He sighed and turned to face me with a heartbroken expression. "It wasn't so hard to deal with the pain if I didn't know where you were and that you might be unhappy like me. If I would have found you and you were happy with someone else, I don't think I could have dealt with that." The words hit home because that was exactly how I felt. I could come to find him just as easily but it would have killed me if I saw him walking down the streets of New York with someone else. "I know what you mean." I said in a low voice as a tear fell down my cheek. Mike walked over to me and wiped the tear off of my face. "Tina, I love you and we belong together, we always have." Cradling my head in his hands, he bent down to kiss me hard after he spoke those words very quietly but passionately.

That was all we did for a few minutes just stood there kissing each other both fighting for dominance until I decided I wanted more than this. "Mike, let's us go to the bedroom." I told him in between kisses as he looked back at me with a smile. Letting my guard down for a minute to pull up my dress so I could walk, gave Mike the opportunity to surprise me by picking me up bridal style. "Hey, what is this all about?" I asked him still out of breath from the kissing. "Well, it's hotter if I do it this way and we can get in there much quicker." He explained closing the door with his foot and walked us over to the bed to stand me on the floor. "You know the best thing about the dress?" Asking as I turned and wiggled in a seductive way so he had to look at all of my curves. "Th-The tightness?" I shook my head and faced him while I reached the back of the dress and began pulling the zipper down. "No bra", Mike became the same guy that he was this morning when I let the dress fall so my chest was exposed but I still was pushing it down the rest of the way so all that was left was my black and purple lace thong. He started moaning and leaning forward to touch me but I backed up so he couldn't. "Don't you think it's only fair if you remove some layers too?" I asked him stepping out the dress that was bunched at my feet still and made my way over to him to undo his tie, take his jacket, vest, and button down shirt off and threw them on the floor. "I'm pretty sure these pants will have to go too." I told him and pulled his pants down so they were at his feet now. I had a great idea then and sat on my knees. Reaching in through his boxers, I pulled him out and began to rub and suck. "T, wh-what are you doing? Th-That feels amazing!" He almost screamed and was afraid that he would wake Conner up. Standing up then, I turned him and pushed him down on to the bed. Slowly I climbed on top of him let our skin touch each other everywhere until I reached his ear and laid down on top of him. "If you want me to continue, you can't scream." I bit his ear and went back down.

GLEE

Two hours later, we were lying on the bed still wrapped around each other but under the covers. "That was amazing Mike." I told him still panting with my arms wrapped around his chest. "I think that was our best yet. Did you uh want to go again or do you want to go to sleep?" "Mike, we did it 3 times. I'm pretty sure I'm taped out for now but we always have tomorrow." I looked up into his eyes as he kissed my fore head and just pulled me in tighter. "Is it just me or did this feel right? Like this is where we both belong." I asked him half asleep, probably why I asked such a lame question. "This is right Tina. Everything is right again and it is going to stay that way this time. Nothing matters except for this." We both fell asleep then just listening to each other breath.

The morning came and I instantly remembered what happened the night before. Mike still had me wrapped in his arms that were starting to move on their own now. They were both resting around my wait until the right one made its way up to my breast before it started to squeeze. "Good morning to you too", as I smacked his hand and turning around in his arms. "I thought it was worth a shot. Either way, best way to wake up but my parents are going to be here soon to pick Conner up." Mike pointed to the clock and I saw that it was already 9. "Crap, I have to go get Conner showered and dressed." I shrieked and jumped up to start getting ready by running around the room to get all of my stuff on before I go to get Conner. "Please continue to run. The view is great from up here." Mike said laughing at me while I was pulling on a pair of track pants and a tank top. "That's fine, just stay right there. So when you parents get here they can see their son naked in my bed." I told him as I ran out my door to get Conner. He was still fast asleep, so I sat next to him on the bed and gently rocked him so he would wake up. "You have to get up now little guy. You are going sightseeing with Mike Sr. and Julia today." "Do I have to bath?" He slurred the word together still pretty sleepy. "Yeah but I will help you." I told him as I started to pick him up but Mike came up next to me to get him instead. "I like the white tee and boxers look." "Could I maybe give him a shower while you go get me some track pants and sandals from downstairs?" "I think I could manage that. Remember to lift and wipe." I told him as I walked away laughing. "Haha very funny"

It was crazy to think about everything that happened these last few days. Not only was I having a great vacation, but Mike met Conner and I got to reconnect with Mike. I can't believe I waited this long. If it wouldn't have been for the fear holding me back, this would have happened a long time ago and we wouldn't have lost so much time. I stepped out of the elevator and headed for the small store to grab Mike a pair of track pants and sandals. There weren't a whole bunch of people in the store but it was still too crowded for me as I tried to make my way to the back where the clothes racks were. They had a pair of green and purple pants and sandals. Deciding it would be too mean to him, I grabbed the green set and made my way to the register so I could head back up.

I was standing at the elevator doors waiting for the next one to come down. "Tina? Is everything ok?" I turned around to see Mike's parents walking towards me. "Uh yeah, no everything is great. I just needed to pick up some things at the store down here this morning." The elevator dinged then and the three of us got in. Is this really happening? I felt like we were back in high school and having to hide from his parents. This is ridiculous, we have a baby together and were in a serious relationship before plus we are adults. Maybe if I hold the bag to the side they won't ask any more questions. "So did you guys have a good night?" Mike Sr. asked me while I was still panicking in my head. "Yeah, it was a great night. Best I've had in awhile." I told him honestly but didn't realize the tone I must have said it until I saw the looks on their faces just as we arrived to the right floor. Making a dash for the door, I flung it open to see Mike still in his boxers helping Conner put his sandals on and combing his hair one last time. "Uh Mike, your parents are here to get Conner." I told him just as they walked through the door to see their son in his underwear helping dress his son. "Mom, dad it's great to see you. Conner is already to go." Mike announced as they walked over to me and Conner gave me a hug before he went back out the door with Mike Sr. and Julia. "That was so awkward."

GLEE 

Mike and I took a shower together and decided to head back to his place so he could get some real clothes. "I can't wait to see you place. Is it covered in Chinese decorations?" "Hey, just because my mom decorated their house like that doesn't mean my apartment is too." He explained as we reached his front step and helped me up the three flights of stairs. On the third floor we made it down to the last door on the right side of the hallway and pushed the door open. It was painted dark green and cream all over the walls with a big entertainment center set up with everything electronically you could think of. There was a small dining room the left with a small four chair table with two bedrooms and a bathroom lining the other wall. I could tell which one was Mike's for the dirty clothes I could see all the way by the front door. Walking around and taking everything in was a lot harder than I thought. It looked nothing like his room and it was surreal to think that this was his home for so long and nothing here was familiar. I walked into his bedroom then as he followed and stopped as soon as I walked into the door way. On the wall that was opposite his bed frame was a big poster frame that was filled with pictures of the two of us from high school. I walked up to it and began to study each picture.

"After two years, I decided I was just going to put all the pictures together instead of having them in my box in the closet. These pictures remind me of how happy and in love we were and nothing like time would ever change that." He told me as he sat on the bed and let me take them all in. All the pictures were there. All of his senior pictures, prom, glee competitions, and the last Christmas we spent together. That was the picture that caused the tears to start building up in my eyes. "You have a box in your closet too?" I asked turning to face him. Smiling a little, he stood up and walked to the closet grabbing a box from the top shelf. I followed him back to the bed as we both sat down to start going through it. Opening the box hurt a little bit as I saw everything and each item my eyes rested on was like a fresh cut.

The first thing I came across that cut me the most was the Chinese symbol for love made out of Popsicle sticks. On the sticks Mike had written _Mike and Tina July 31, 2010 Best First Kiss Ever_ as a reminder of the first day we kissed at camp. I dug down a little farther until I found a blue teddy bear. It was the teddy bear that I had won for Mike when we went to the fair for our 1 year anniversary. That was one of my favorite days ever. Not only did Mike pull out all the stops but that was the first night we had sex. It was just as wonderful that night as it was last night only we had more experience now. I moved the bear aside to find a small origami box covered in different colors with flowers when Mike's phone buzzed causing me to jump. "Hey Jane, what's going on?" He just sat on the bed listening as this Jane person kept talking away. "Uh, call the other dancers and tell them to be at the theater at 4. I will take care of the rest." Mike hung the phone up and started to stare at me. "Were you serious when you said you wanted to see what it was like to dance on stage?" "Yeah" "I just had a dancer call and tell me she can't dance tonight. What would you say to me teaching you the steps and take her place tonight?" I couldn't believe what he was actually saying. "You want me to dance on the stage tonight? That would be amazing!" I shouted leaping from the bed and into his arms.

I called Mike's parents and ask them if they would watch Conner all day for me while he moved the furniture around so we would have room to dance. "So your parents are going to watch Conner all day and then bring him to the show tonight so he can see his mommy dance." I was bouncing up and down with excitement even though I had to learn a whole play in 5 hours. "There really isn't that much you will have to worry about since it is mostly turns and leaps. We will go ahead and start with the opening number." Mike told me as he put himself into a pose. "This is how you will stand when the curtain comes up at the beginning. You will then bend down only to pop back up while shaking your whole body around like you are covered with bugs." "You were right this isn't challenging at all." I snickered at him knowing the worst was yet to come. "Oh just you wait Ms. Cohen-Chang."

GLEE

"The performance will be starting in 5 minutes." Oh my gosh; this is really happening. I was suddenly becoming more and more nervous pacing back and forth behind the curtain. Looking up briefly, I saw Mike talking to the stage crew before he headed back over to me. "I must say, I love the outfit." He whispered in my ear while giving me a hug commenting on the light blue corset dress I was wearing. "You would. I don't think I can do this Mike. It is probably a good thing I didn't try to become an actress. There is no reason for me to be here." I started to hyperventilate again, so he pulled me back from the hug. "You do belong here. This is your shot to just dance on that stage just to say that you have." "It won't prove anything if I do." Mike took my hand then and walked me to the edge of the stage where the curtain meets the wall. Moving so we could both look through it, I saw Conner with Mike Sr. and Julia sitting in the front row. Mike must have pulled some strings when I was practicing. "This is your chance to prove to that little boy that dreams can come true no matter what." He told me and I hated to admit that he was right. So instead, I turned around and gave him a kiss. "I'm staying back stage all night tonight in case you need me." "Thanks for everything Mike." Running across the stage to my spot, I spotted Rachel who blew me a kiss for good luck. The curtains went up then and I saw the crowd cheering as the music began to grow louder and louder. This is it; this is what I have always dreamed of.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! There will be only 2 more chapters left and they will be a little bit of a tear jerker. Thank you to everyone who is reading the story, it means so much to me. I have always wanted to write but never thought I was god at it. All of the comments mean a great deal to me. Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

The final curtain dropped and I finally let out a breath; I couldn't believe I just did that! Rachel was the first one to reach me and gave me a huge hug. "You were amazing! I'm so proud of you. Now you have fun with Mike tonight and we will see you in the morning for our last meal as a group." "Why did you tell me to have fun with Mike tonight?" I asked her making her realize she said something wrong. "You really can't keep a secret can you?" Mike asked Rachel as we walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nope I guess I can't. See you in the morning." She waved before running towards her dressing room. "What is she talking about?" I asked him turning around in his arms. "Well it was going to be a surprise but I had Santana bring one of your dresses and shoes to the show tonight and they are waiting in your dressing room. After you get dressed we are going to on a romantic date and then back to my place for the night. Conner is staying at the hotel with a sober Santana and Brittany tonight." I couldn't believe how much though Mike had put into this. The idea of a nice adult date with him would be the perfect way to end today. "It sounds great! Let me go change and I will meet you by the door." I told him as I jogged to my closet size dressing room.

I opened the door of my dressing room to see an unfamiliar bag that looked full hanging on the hook on the back wall. Opening the top lip up I found a note that was clearly from Santana. _Hey chicka, have fun tonight and don't worry about anything. This isn't a plot the future kind of night but just be with the man you have loved for 7 years. I will keep a good eye on Conner till you get back in the morning. Love ya Tana. _I couldn't help but smile at the note. Santana was the best friends anyone could have and the idea that we started our relationship out as enemies was hard for me to grasp sometimes. Digging through the bag, I found a small and tight dress that I had brought from home just in case I was to get Mike alone. It took me a few minutes to get the dress on right and then the shoes. I hung my costume back up and headed out to find Mike leaning against the wall across from the dressing room door. It was flattering to see his eyes pop out of his head when he took me in. "Wow is the only word that comes to mind right now." I walked over to him and stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "I will accept that complement. Where are we off to now?"

GLEE

We were sitting at a restaurant that was clearly made for romantic dates only. It was clear that Mike was pulling all the stops to make this an amazing date. Even though it seemed ridiculous, I was unbelievably nervous. It had been a few months since I had been on any sort of date and years since one with Mike. "Is it just me or this kind of awkward?" Mike asked me as he continued fiddling with his hands. "It is not just you. I know it shouldn't but the whole thing is a little strange for me too." I admitted causing a look of relief to wash over his face. "Well we could try to start it out as all dates start. So tell me about yourself." He started causing me to laugh at the statement. "Uh well, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang. I was adopted when I was a baby and grew up in Ohio. All through school I was a bit of a loner until high school where I ended up joining the glee club. That was how I actually met my high school boyfriend. He is an amazing guy; ended up in the big city and made it big. He was actually the love of my life, so you have some pretty high standards to live up to. After school, I became the world's greatest nurse and gave birth to the best little boy ever. So, how about you?" "Wow our pasts are just alike! I also grew up and went to school in Ohio and that is also where I joined glee and met the girl of my dreams. This girl was literally a walking dream. She had the voice of an angel and had my heart the first time we kissed. After graduation though, I came to New York and started school and a dancing career. Now I'm scout and choreographer." Our food was delivered to us then. "It sounds like you have lived a wonderful life." I told him as I ate a piece of sushi.

It was silent after that comment for a few minutes and I wasn't sure why. Did I say something wrong? I thought we were playing a game and it wouldn't take anything seriously. "Mike did I…" "I'm sorry Tina. I know I promised I wouldn't get upset about this stuff anymore but sometimes it just hits me and I don't know how to handle it. I love you very much Tina but it is just really hard to get over everything this quickly. I am working on it though." Now I understood, I wish I would get the hint and stop saying things that caused him to go to the dark place in our lives where we were apart from each other. "Mike you are right. It was insensitive of me to say that and you have every right to be mad at me for awhile. This is my entire fault. I just wanted the best for you and instead of letting you decide, I made the choice for you and it was the wrong one." I reached across the small table to take his hand. "Let's not talk about that anymore tonight. We are supposed to be having fun." I took my hands back and put a smile on my face. "Your right; now back to my sushi."

GLEE

The next stop of the date was to a small and exclusive club. It wasn't all about drunk people dancing and acting stupid but a more adult club where people could actually dance and not have to step over passed out bodies. Mike pulled me straight out to the dance floor and started to move us around as the live band started up a new song. "This doesn't look like a club that is in New York." "It is only for those of us who want to have a good time without being puked on by a stranger." He explained before I rested my head on his shoulder while he tightened his arm around my waist. It was perfect. I remembered this shoulder to memory in high school. All the times I leaned on him during a crying fit or fell asleep watching a movie. These were memories that I didn't want to lose again in the next 36 hours and even though Santana told me not to worry about this, I couldn't help but start to panic a little. "Mike, what are we going to do about us?" I asked him against his shoulder blade. I felt his chest rise up and take a deep breath. "I don't know Tina", was all he said before he started to sway us back and forth again. That was the last we had talked about it.

GLEE

We made it back to his place and headed straight for the bedroom. "It's a shame I'm not going to get the chance to just sit on that big couch out there watching a football game with you in just a jersey." I teased him remembering that sports clothing on me was sexy to him but wearing nothing underneath it was just downright torture for him. He was trying to take as much of his clothes off when I said this and I knew the comment had affected him because he stopped with his own and moved over to me with a moan. "It's clear that you still remember how to turn me on. Now let me return the favor." He growled as he started to kiss my neck. That was my biggest weakness and he knew it. Anytime he touched his lips to my neck was enough to make be go over the edge. Taking advantage of the fact that I was pretty much paralyzed, he had started to unzip my dress and shimmy it down my body. Figuring that this was how the night was going to end, I didn't bother wearing a bra or underwear and knew the second he realized it. His mouth moved off of my neck and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "I could never get over the sight of seeing your body like this." He told me before he picked me up and gently tossed me on the bed. The sucking on my neck started again as his right hand ran itself down the side of my body until it was tracing the lines of my hip. "Is this what you are wanting babe?" I tried to speak but my throat was completely dry and the only thing coming out was just a choked sound. Nodding my head gently so he didn't detach from my neck, he understood and continued until his fingers were now inside of me. Even though we had done all of this last night; it still felt as if it had been years since we had been this close. It was hard to keep myself flat against the bed considering all I wanted to do was reach up to him so our bodies would be tangled together. He must have figured out what I was trying to do, so he held me down a bit. "Tina, just let me do this for you now. We have all night to be together and there is no point of rushing anything." He told me before his mouth started to move south of my neck.

GLEE

I woke up the next morning to him drawing little pictures on my naked back. It felt like a scene out of a storybook that I would be reconnected with my prince and we would live happily ever after from now on. As the story would go, I would get to wake up to the view of Mike's abs and him holding me every morning. Since this isn't a fairytale and that this point is a chapter before the big and heartbreaking finale, I knew I had to bring up the conversation from last night again. "Mike, how awake are you right now?" "I'm up enough that I will be able to talk to you and remember it but not enough for you to make me get up." He replied with a kiss on top of my forehead. "We have to talk about us and what is going to happen when Conner and I head back to Ohio in the morning. I know that you don't want to think about that right now but we have to." I said to his chest because I was afraid to look into his eyes. "I know Tina and the truth is that I don't want us to be apart. If that means that you guys have to move up here or I have to move back to Ohio, then that is what we will have to do. This is going to be forever now and nothing is going to change that." He told me and I couldn't help but look at his eyes now as they masked mine and were filled with tears. "I want this to be forever too. I guess Conner and I will move up here. It always seemed like a bad idea to raise a baby here but it is ok and I could work at one of the hospitals here." I told him with a smile as we both started to sit up a bit now. "Your right, this isn't a place to raise Conner and any other children we might have. I will move back to Ohio to be with you guys." "Mike, your career is here. You can't just leave to go back to Ohio when you are still a hot commodity here." "I have told you this a million times. I don't care about my career; you and Conner are all that matter to me right now and nothing else matters." He kissed my cheek that had tears running down it. "So, let's get ready to go meet everyone for breakfast and then work on moving details." He told me as he pulled my hand leading me to the shower.

After our 45 minute shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed back into the bedroom to put on the extra clothes that Santana had put in the bag for me last night while Mike shaved. She really had thought of everything. Walking to my bag, I saw the box from Mike's closet still sitting on the dresser and went over to it instead. I was still curious about the origami box that I didn't remember. Quietly I dug through the box to find it and pulled it out. It was a small but delicate box that looked ancient with little Chinese words and flower all over the outside. Wondering what was on the inside and why it was in this box, I opened it and was shocked when I did. Inside the box was a simply gold ring with a diamond that looked too big for it sitting on the top. It hit me then that this was an engagement ring. I hit my hand to my mouth trying not to let out a gasp or drop the ring. It all made sense to me now that he would put this ring in the box because he was planning on giving it to me and he never had a chance so he put it away with everything else. Looking at it over and over again, I started to think that this was a heirloom by how old it looked and the detailed box. I heard the water turn off then, quickly I put the box back in the closet box and ran over to my bag to start getting ready.

GLEE

Mike and I were getting ready to walk into the small diner where everyone else was already waiting for us. We weren't even in the door before Conner came running at me as I caught him and carried him back over to the table. "It's about time you two got here." Puck chuckled before Rachel smacked him as everyone started to laugh as well. "I can't believe we are all going back to our lives after today. I do want to take this moment though to thank all of you for coming up for the show this weekend. It's great to see that we haven't lost touch over the years." Rachel was saying before Puck cut her off. "Berry, they are already here so stop the sales speech." Puck announced pulling Rachel back down to her chair. "It really is crazy to think that it's been five years since high school." Quinn stated holding Sam's hand as everyone started talking about the good old days then. "Is Conner musical, athletic, or smart?" Finn asked Mike while I was talking to Mercedes. "What makes you think he isn't all three?" Mike asked back. "Are you two getting back together?" Mercedes asked as Quinn, Santana, and Rachel all started to lean across the table to hear my answer. I just nodded my head not sure of how to answer or how to answer questions I hadn't thought of yet.

Our breakfast was over and we all started giving each other hugs with promises of emailing and calling each other. "We better see you all before the 10 year reunion." Quinn and Sam told me and Mike as they were leaving for the airport with Mercedes and Artie as well. "I promise we will. Give your kids a hug and kiss for me." I told her back as they headed out the door. Santana walked around the table to Mike and me then. "I was planning to do some shopping this afternoon; you want to come with me?" I looked up at Mike unsure if he had any plans. "I actually have to go to the theater to do some paperwork and then I have a meeting right before the play starts with my manager. I have to inform him about our future plans. So you two have fun today and I will see you tonight after the play." He bent down to kiss me before he put his sunglasses back on and headed out the door. "Looks like I'm free for a shopping day." I told Santana and we left the diner to hit some stores.

GLEE

We had been shopping for four hours and were now sitting down for a coffee and Conner a smoothie with a few shopping bags scattered around us. "I think it is time for you to tell me about your future plans." She started taking a sip of coffee. "Well we talked about it and both of us want this to continue. We aren't ready to give up on us just yet. He said he would rather come back to Ohio than Conner and I move up here." She looked surprised at that statement. "Really? What would he do in Ohio?" "I honestly have no idea but he was pretty insistent about it. There is something I do need to tell you though. Mike has kept a box of stuff like I have, well he showed it to me yesterday and inside was what I think was an engagement ring." "Are you kidding me? This is major. Do you think he was going to propose to you five years ago?" "I'm not sure but should I ask him about it? I mean he let me look in the box so there was a big chance I was going to see it either way." "I will take the bags back to the hotel while you stop by the theater and ask him about it. You need to know what he had planned to do with the ring and what he plans on doing in Ohio." "Your right, we will see you at the hotel shortly." I told her as I stood up to give her a hug. Conner and I got up to leave then to go see Mike.

GLEE

We walked into the empty theater then and head to the stage door where the assistant to the stage director was manning the door. "Tina, Conner it's good to see you two again. Are you guys staying for the show tonight?" Adam asked us as we were walking past the podium that he was standing at. "No actually we are just here to talk to Mike. Is he in his office still?" "He sure is. Just go on back there." He told us as we headed to his tiny little office that was barely big enough for a desk and two chairs. Just a few feet away from the door and I was able to hear Mike's voice since the door was wide open. "Mike, I gotta say this is going to be the worst decision of your professional career." "You don't think I know that? I already made a promise though and I'm not going to go back on my word." "Couldn't you just ignore the little detail and stay the best scout in town?" "I'm sorry but I am not going to back out of my deal no matter how much of a mistake I am making. We have too much history to just turn my back on this problem. I will just have to figure this out before I leave town and it's too late." I just stood frozen outside the door.

Mike had been lying to me. He said that he wanted to move back to Ohio and that he wanted to be a part of our lives but clearly he was wrong. I should have known better than to think that Mike would actually drop everything he is used to just for us. Trying to hold back tears, I took Conner's hand and we headed back for the door. "Mommy, why aren't we saying hi to daddy?" "He is in a meeting right now sweetheart." We came up to the door then where Adam was still standing. "Adam, Mike was still in his meeting. Can I write out a note real quick for you to give to him for me?" "Sure Tina, no problem", he pulled out a clipboard with an empty sheet of paper and I started to write a letter out for Mike telling him exactly how I felt.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! The next chapter will be the last and it will be half mike's and half tina's opinion. Thank you so much for reading the story and I hope you all are still enjoying it. Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok everyone, the first two shows were great. Let's go for three in a row, good luck everyone." I told all the dancers as they were heading out to the stage to start the performance. I walked over to the podium to watch the show from there next to Adam and James who is the director of the show. "You don't have anyone in the audience for you to sit by tonight?" James asked me as I sat down in my director's chair. "Nope, they are all chilling out and packing to head back tomorrow. I am heading out to see Tina and Conner after the show though. They are heading back to Ohio tomorrow while I'm going to finish up a few things here and then join them in Ohio in two weeks. I have three small music videos to choreograph and a meeting with the lead scout at my company to recommend a college friend. He isn't the greatest dancer but I think he would be a better scout than dancer even though my manager recommended me this would be the worst mistake of my career." "So you are really going all the way to Ohio for this girl?" James asked me as the show started and Rachel walked past us to her spot. "Yeah I am she isn't just a girl. It is the girl who I fell in love with in high school and haven't gotten over. The little boy is also my son and would give anything including leaving my career to be with them." "Oh yeah, Mike I forgot to give this to you after your meeting. Tina and Conner had stopped by here earlier but left when they saw you were busy. She wrote a note for me to give you." Adam told me pulling a note out from the podium shelf to give me. I unfolded the piece of paper to see Tina's handwriting all over it.

_Mike, this past week has been the best I have had in the last 5 years. Being able to see you and spend time with you was amazing and it was wonderful to catch up with you. We had something special five years ago and it is clear that is still there. I'm happier though that you were able to meet and connect with Conner. He is a very special boy and deserves to see his dad whenever he wants. That being said, I don't think it is a good idea for you to leave New York. Your career and life are here. It isn't right for you to come back to Ohio with us and I don't want you too. I know this is the worst mistake and after accidently over hearing the conversation you had with your manager, I know that you both agree as well. Conner and I will be heading back home to continue on with our lives as I had planned on doing. I would love it if you could come and visit Conner as much as possible and don't mind the idea of sharing custody with you. I'm sure about this and think we were just in the heat of the moment and it was great to be with you that way. I will always love you but please don't give everything up for us. Tina_

"Mike, are you ok?" James asked me as I realized there were tears falling down my face. "Uh yeah I'm fine. I need to go." I told him as I started to stand up from my chair grabbing all the paperwork I had in my lap. "You can't leave this show. This isn't your first show and you know the choreographer has to stay for each show during the opening weekend." "James, Tina is leaving me to go back to Ohio without me. I'm leaving now and I'm sorry if that isn't ok with you but she is my family and nothing is going to stop me." I told him as I ran to my office to grab my sports jacket and wallet.

I left out a side door to avoid anyone stopping me. I had to get to Tina as soon as possible without anything stopping me. There was a full line of traffic in front of the theater and no empty cabs in sight. How is this possible? The one time in my life I needed a cab and there was a traffic jam. There wasn't time to spare though so I did the only thing I could think of and started to run down the street. Every step I took was echoing in my head and it was hard to focus on anything. I could feel the life draining out of me with every thought of her sitting at the hotel crying over what she could have heard. Thinking back to the conversation I had earlier with John, I think I know what part of the conversation she must have heard.

"Well I must say that I am happy for you Mike. I can tell that you are serious about Ohio if you are putting this much into it already." John told me as he was looking over my small game plan I had just typed out over the items I had left to take care of before I left. "So what is going to happen with your job at the talent agency?" "Well I'm going to meet with Tom in a few days to recommend Shane for my job. I know he isn't the best choice but they need someone to take over my position immediately and he is the only one who is qualified and have the needed schooling. Luck for us though, he is a much better critic than actual dancer." "Mike, I gotta say this is going to be the worst decision of your professional career." "You don't think I know that? I already made a promise though and I'm not going to go back on my word." "Couldn't you just ignore the little detail and stay the best scout in town?" "I'm sorry but I am not going to back out of my deal no matter how much of a mistake I am making. We have too much history to just turn my back on this problem. I will just have to figure this out before I leave town and it's too late." "I don't know Mike." "Listen, he was a good friend of mine the last four years and I promised him I would help him if I could. They need a new scout and he is available." "Well it looks like you have things all set for you. What are you planning on doing when you get to Ohio?" "Tina and Conner are living in Columbus and so I thought I would open a dance studio where I could teach children and any artist who still wants me to help them with their videos can come to see me there. I did some research and think I have already found a building open for me. I will be looking at it next weekend when I go for a visit."

If Tina heard the middle part of that conversation, then I was seriously screwed. I can't believe this was happening right now. This morning I woke up to the most perfect women in the world and planned on how we would spend the rest of our lives. How did this all get mixed up so bad? I can't let her walk out of my life again. Last time I was left standing with an engagement ring in my pocket and a broken heart. That wasn't an option this time. I had planned on taking Tina somewhere tonight and give her the ring. It was the same ring that I had five years ago in my pocket to give her and ended up putting it in my closet box because it was too painful to look at. The ring was given to me by my grandmother who felt it would look great on Tina's hand.

I was running through the hotel lobby doors and launched myself into the elevator to go up to her room. Standing against the back wall, I padded my chest pocket just as a reassurance that the colorful box was still there. At this point I would be lucky if I didn't just drop to my knees the second I saw her and ask for her to marry me. The doors opened what seemed like seconds later and I stepped out to turn towards her room. Walking up to the door, I knocked and straighten my jacket waiting for a response. There were footsteps on the other side of the door and my pulse started to race.

"Mike? I thought you were at a show." Santana asked me opening the door to talk to me. "Where is she Santana? I need to talk to her. She heard the wrong part of the conversation and I have to explain that to her. I need to see her to tell her everything I have put in order today." "What are you talking about everything you put in order today?" "I found a building for a dance studio in Columbus that I plan to open when I move there. I even planned on taking her out tonight and proposing with same ring my grandmother gave me five years ago to give her." I pulled the box out to show Santana. "Tina was right. That is the ring she found in your closet box." "Tina saw this ring earlier? Man I screwed this all up. Could you please let me in so I could talk to her about all of this?" Her face fell and I knew something was wrong then. "I sorry Mike but she is heading back home. She got back from the theater and started to pack. You could tell something had happened but she didn't tell me what. All she did was pack up her and Conner's stuff up and headed to the airport to catch a 9 o clock flight." My heart sunk into my stomach and I had to brace myself against the door. "Go after her. You have enough time to go get her Mike. Neither of you deserve to go through another 5 years away from each other." That was all I heard her say before I was running back down the hallway.

GLEE

"Sorry for the delay ladies and gentleman but it will be another 20 minutes before we start loading for the 9pm flight to Columbus." I let out another sigh because I just wanted to go home. This was a great trip over all but it was hard to hear that Mike really didn't want to give up everything but he was because he felt obligated. I loved him so much that I could scream but I wasn't going to force him to be with us. "Mommy, is it time to get on the plane yet?" Conner asked me as he leaned against me with his eyes starting to close. "Soon sweetheart, I promise we will be getting on the plane soon and then you can go to sleep." I told him as I pulled him into my lap and gently rocked him. How could I have been so stupid? It was childish of me to think that we would continue as if nothing has happened between us. We spent five years apart and to think that we could pick up like nothing happened, other than our son getting older. People change and the reunion with everyone this weekend was proof of that. I am so stupid!

"Conner, you need to wake up sweetie, the plane is going to be boarding soon." "I don't want to leave tonight mommy. I want to stay here." "There isn't anything for us here anymore Conner. I was wrong to bring us here." I told him as I sat him in the chair next to me while I put our stuff back in the bag we were taking on the plane with us. I felt horrible saying it out loud but it was the truth. Mike would come to visit Conner when he could visit but that was going to be the extent of our relationship. "That isn't true Tina. I'm here for you." I heard from behind me and turned around in my chair to see Mike standing a few feet away panting as if he had just run a marathon.

"Wh-what are you doing here Mike? I heard you at the theater. Moving back to Ohio is the worst move for your career and you admitted it." I told him as I stood up to face him while trying to keep the tears back. "No you are wrong Tina. I want to come to Ohio with you guys, what you over heard was me talking about my replacement at the agency. A friend of mine from college is going to interview for the position and I am going to recommend him. The thing is that he isn't the greatest dancer and everyone at the agency and my manager thinks it is a horrible idea. I love you Tina and I want to be with you." He told me as he slowly made his way towards me and taking my hands in his. "We were selfish Mike. It wasn't right to think that we could start up again after all this time. This past week has just been a fairy tale and nothing more than that. We can't keep pretending anymore." I admitted shaking my head back and forth trying to stick to how I felt without letting him get into my head.

"Tina, I know you went through the box and found the ring that was in there. It was given to me by my grandmother on Christmas Eve five years ago. That night in the airport I was going to propose to you but you ended up breaking up with me first. I have spent the last five years in a stall pattern because I couldn't move on without you. Please believe me that I don't want to stay anywhere without you. Don't make me live in pain without you for the next five years." Mike went down on his knee then and pulled the colorful box out of his jacket pocket. "Tina Joy Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?"

I looked at him in shock. This was the second I have waited years for and I was frozen. Of course I wanted to marry Mike but just 10 minutes ago I thought he didn't want anything to do with me. How good of a relationship could we have if we go from one extreme to another in a matter of minutes? This was Mike though and even amongst everything else in the world, I knew he did love me down to his core. That was my answer then. It didn't matter if we weren't always on the same page or if I thought it was best for him to put his career first, he always loved me. "Yes, I will marry you." I told him as he looked up at with me as a smile was taking form on his face. I had never seen a smile like this before on him but I had to imagine that my face looked the same. It was a smile that showed you were finally getting everything you had wanted for the last 7 years. Mike slipped the ring on my finger and then picked me up and swung me around.

Things happened pretty quickly after that…

Conner and I stayed in New York for a few more days to help Mike get everything in his apartment packed up and hired some movers to take it to my apartment in Columbus. Mike stayed behind in New York to work on the last few jobs he had and to see that his friend took over his position at the agency. I made sure all of Mike's stuff got moved into the apartment just in time to help Santana pack her place up and move in with Brittany in New York.

Mike came to Ohio to stay a few weeks later just in time to settle on a building for his dance studio and Conner's birthday. We had the party at my parent's house and had all of our friends join us. Puck and Rachel came and informed us that were officially dating. We all played around in the pool for awhile before we got up to eat the BBQ and open presents. Mike took on the role of dad perfectly. He was in charge of grilling alone with Puck and my dad. After the presents were opened, Mike and Puck spent the rest of the afternoon putting them all together.

Mike and I said "I do" on New Year's Eve that same year with all of our family and friends around us. Everyone from the original glee club was there to help us celebrate. It was a beautiful ceremony that had Mike in a perfect black tux and Conner was a smaller spitting image of him. I had a long cream colored dress with my hair a wavy mess going down my back. All of the bridesmaids were wearing long maroon dresses. It was our own winter wonderland in the reception hall and it was perfect.

A year since our trip to New York that brought Mike and I back together, we headed back up to New York for Puck and Rachel's wedding. We stepped off the plane and made it terminal where Puck, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were waiting for us. "There they are!" I heard Brittany holler and they all came running to us. Mike was holding Conner's hand while carrying the on board luggage in the other hand. I was holding the baby carrier that had our new daughter fast asleep in it. Molly Kaye Chang was three months old now and was a perfect blend of Mike and me. Two months after we made it back to Ohio, I figured out I was pregnant again. It seemed perfect how everything finally ended up for us.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I really hoped you all enjoyed this story. I would really like to thank all of you for sticking to the story while I was writing. Thank you so much again! Thanks **


End file.
